wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czarne Skrzydła
thumb|left|340px ‒ Piętnaście armat klasy E-16 gotowych i wymierzonych w orbitę! ‒ E-16 mają za mały kaliber. Skierować je na centralną przełęcz. Za chwilę będzie tam gorąco. ‒ Tak jest! ‒ Co ze wsparciem orbitalnym? Marines powinni już tu być. ‒ Mam sygnał z ich transportowca. Przysyłają jedną drużynę. ‒ Drużynę? To jakiś żart? My tu jesteśmy oblężeni! ‒ Wiem, ale ich kapitan twierdzi, że nie dadzą rady przysłać nikogo więcej. Flota przeciwnika mogłaby od razu zestrzelić większą kapsułę. Tak mają szansę. ‒ Do diabła z nimi. Rick, gdzie te szesnastki, do cholery? I co jest z tym przeklętym zasilaniem osłon? ‒ Wyłączyłam tylko nad lotniskiem, by wylądowało wsparcie. ‒ Czemu nikt mnie nie uprzedził, że już tu lecą? ‒ Bo dopiero teraz pojawili się na radarach. Musieli kryć się przed nieprzyjacielem. ‒ Do diabła z nimi ‒ zaklął generał Obrony Planetarnej, strząsając spaloną część z papierosa, poczym pstryknął nim w kąt. W betonowym pomieszczeniu o okrągłej podstawie mieściło się kilkanaście osób ubranych w mundury Obrony Planetarnej Imperium. Gorączkowo krzątali się przy swoich stanowiskach, lub przebiegali pomiędzy nimi wymieniając pospiesznie informacje, nie dające się usłyszeć w tym hałasie przy pomocy komunikacji radiowej. Generał Marius Bowman sięgnął po nowego papierosa i z wściekłością odkrył, że jego papierośnica jest pusta. Rzucił wymowne spojrzenie w stronę Davida Filippa, który właśnie nadawał rozkaz o przetransportowaniu armat E-16 w stronę wejścia do miasta. Mężczyzna na krótką chwilę przerwał wykonywaną czynność. Wzruszając ramionami dał znak, że nie posiada ani jednego papierosa. Generał ze złości zaklął pod nosem. Przez chwilę potrzymał ręce w kieszeni, po czym sięgnął po najbliższy ołówek i wetknął go sobie między zęby. ‒ Drużyna marines właśnie opuściła płytę lotniska. Proszą o przekazanie im swojej części miasta do obrony. Kapitan ma się tu za chwilę zjawić ‒ zawiadomiła jego córka, Shou Bowman. Nawet nie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Wszystkim udzielała się nerwowa atmosfera, ale generał Bowman wiedział, że w tej chwili jego córka w myślach oskarża o nią jego. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, nigdy nie darowała mu tego, że po śmierci matki trafiła do armii, a dziś musiała dowodzić panicznie organizowaną obroną. ‒ Dlaczego nie dostali rozkazów zanim wylądowali? ‒ spytał twardo, patrząc przed siebie, choć pytanie skierował do córki. ‒ Od wyznaczenia im miejsca na lądowanie nie słyszeli żadnych sygnałów, a wcześniej nie wiedzieliśmy, że się zjawią. ‒ Przybędą następni? ‒ Gdy tylko działa skierują się w naszą stronę, a oni będą wiedzieć, że mają wolne pole. W tej chwili starają się zachować statek w jednym kawałku. ‒ Działa nieprzyjaciela są skierowane na ich statek. Na co oni, kurna, czekają? ‒ warknął generał, spoglądając przez wąskie okno bunkra. Na niebie majaczył gigantyczny sierp, który mrokiem odcinał się na nocnym niebie. Wokół niego rozbłyskiwały niebieskie i zielone ognie. Przypominały spadające gwiazdy o szmaragdowej barwie, a ich promienie nikły przy ogromie okrętu. Przy silniejszych błyskach można było dostrzec mniejsze, szybkie kształty, posyłające co jakiś czas upiorne błyskawice w stronę miasta. Gdzieś wśród czarnych chmur znajdował się statek Kosmicznych Marines, a Marius Bowman wierzył, że jego załoga postanowi jednak przybyć na powierzchnię planety nim runął na nią w raz ze statkiem. ‒ Oni się powinni stamtąd ewakuować ‒ fuknął, a chwilę potem zagryzany ołówek pękł pod naciskiem zębów. ‒ Z komunikatu sprzed piętnastu minut wynikało, że wygrywają to starcie ‒ zapewnił młody sierżant. Generał łypnął w jego stronę, a chudy blondyn pospiesznie odwrócił się w stronę swojego monitora. Przyjaźnił się z Shou, a choć był to największy z grzechów, stanowił jedynie szczyt całej góry zaniedbań, błędów i głupstw, jakie popełnił w ciągu swojej kariery pod okiem Mariusa. Generał szczerze go nie lubił, ale nie przeszkadzał w daremnych wysiłkach chłopaka, chcącego zmienić jego nastawienie. ‒ Za pięć możemy być trupami ‒ mruknął pod nosem, a jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów rozległ się grzmot. Wnętrze bunkra zatrzęsło się. Pojedyncze lampy zaczęły się kołysać pod betonowym sufitem, a niektóre ekrany komputerów zgasły. ‒ Sir, okręt nieprzyjaciela skierował się dokładnie w naszą stronę! ‒ krzyknął jakiś oficer, odrywając wzrok od swojego ekranu. ‒ Tysiące małych obiektów runęło na nas z orbity! ‒ zawołał inny. ‒ Sterowane pociski? ‒ spytał generał. ‒ Raczej jakieś pojazdy. Przypominają małe motory ‒ powiadomił pierwszy oficer. ‒ Z orbity? Co jest? Mimo panującego hałasu dało się usłyszeć otwierane drzwi windy. W jej przejściu stanął potężny mężczyzna w gargantuicznym niebieskim pancerzu. Jego właściciel wyglądał na ponad dwa metry wzrostu i z trudem mieścił się pod betonowym sufitem. Miał czarne, rozpuszczone włosy i spokojną, szczupłą jak na takiego giganta twarz. Przeszywające, czarne oczy przesuwały się powoli niczym mroczne latarnie. Stojący dookoła niego ludzie zamilkli tak nagle, że na raz dało się usłyszeć pojedyncze oddechy i odległe o kilometry odgłosy wybuchów. ‒ Kaaron Nebenan, kapitan piętnastej drużyny legionu Władców Nocy, zastępca kapitana Nestora na statku Chiroptera. Kto tu dowodzi? ‒ spytał przybysz, a jego głos rozbrzmiał niczym tubalny ryk wielkiego zwierza. Marius Bowman przez chwilę nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie był niskim człowiekiem i nie nawykł do spoglądania na ludzi odchylając głowę do góry. Przybysz nosił jeszcze zbroję, której samo ramię mogłoby skryć większość torsu generała. Jej krawędzie były wymalowane dziwnymi symbolami, a naramienniki gęsto wyłożone przednimi częściami ludzkich czaszek. U pasa zwisały czarne rzemienie, nagie, ludzkie kości rąk, a także jeden długi miecz i trzy granaty. ‒ L-legion? Przecież ich chyba już nie ma ‒ wybełkotał w końcu. ‒ Oj, zepsuł pan niespodziankę ‒ westchnął Kaaron, unosząc do góry ciężki pistolet. Marius zdążył jedynie unieść otwarte dłonie, a z jego ust wypadła ułamana końcówka ołówka. Rozległ się rozrywający uszy strzał z potężnego boltera. Ciało generała poleciało na plecy, rozerwane na strzępy w miejsce trafienia tuż pod mostkiem. Natychmiast rozległ się paniczny krzyk kobiet i mężczyzn. Niektórzy pospadali z krzeseł. Inni zerwali się z miejsc, dobywając pistoletów ze swoich kabur. Kaaron po prostu skierował na nich swoją broń i wypalił każdemu po jednym strzale w głowę. Jedynie dwóch spośród żołnierzy zdołało w porę dobyć swoje sztuki broni i wypalić z nich w napastnika. Zamiast trzasku kości, lub choćby jęku trafionego rozległ się jedynie cichy brzdęk odbijającego się pocisku od pancerza, na którym nie pojawiła się ani jedna rysa. Kaaron spokojnie namierzył kryjących się za stołami mężczyzn rozrywając je pojedynczymi strzałami z broni, uśmiercając przy okazji ostatnich z broniących się ludzi. Zapanowała względna cisza. Spod jednego ze stołów dobiegał tłumiony szloch, a nieco dalej donośny jęk rannego. Kaaron przemierzył dwa kroki do najbliższego stanowiska dowodzenia i krawędzią palca włączył generalny komunikator. ‒ Mówi tymczasowy zarządca planety, Kaaron. Wasz dowódca nie żyje, tak jak jego oficerowie. Możecie złożyć broń, lub dalej walczyć. Nie będę was do niczego przekonywał. Sami zdecydujcie, co jest rozsądniejsze. To mówiąc odszedł od komunikatora i zaczął przechodzić pomiędzy stołami, nucąc jakiegoś starego walca. Nie zatrzymując się następował na głowy chowających się ludzi. Natychmiast większość z ocalałych zerwała się do ucieczki. W panice potykali się o przewrócone stoły i połamane krzesła. Jeden poślizgnął się na rozerwanych pociskiem zwłokach, ale mimo to, brnął za towarzyszami w stronę windy po części na brzuchu po części na czworaka. ‒ A dokąd to? ‒ uśmiechnął się Kaaron. Dobył swojego miecza, który pokrył się czarną łuną, po czym rozpołowił dwóch najbliżej stojących ludzi i pozbawił głowy trzeciego. ‒ Nie, nie! Błagam. Oszczędź mnie! ‒ zawył pełznący po podłodze mężczyzna, przewracając się na plecy. ‒ Dlaczego? ‒ zaśmiał się Kaaron, następując na jego głowę. Spod jego stopy dobiegł trzask pękającej kości i ciche mlaśnięcie. W tym momencie od najbliżej stojącego stołu rozległ się krótki okrzyk. Kaaron odwrócił się w stronę, skąd dobiegł dźwięk, gdy nagle usłyszał odgłos odbezpieczanej broni. ‒ Zostaw go ‒ powiedziała jakaś kobieta, drżącym głosem. Kaaron odwrócił się od niechcenia w stronę stojącej w lekkim rozkroku major. Miała krótkie, zmierzwione i czarne włosy. Pognieciony mundur był cały we krwi. Po ładnej twarzy spływała jej łza. ‒ Nie ‒ odparł beznamiętnie Kaaron jednym ruchem kierując broń za plecy i strzelając do ostatniego ocalałego. Dziewczyna zdławiła krzyk, po czym wystrzeliła trzy pociski w sam środek serca Kaarona. Kule odbiły się od pancerza nie wyrządziwszy najmniejszej szkody na jego powierzchni. Widząc to, młoda kobieta wymierzyła między oczy Kaarona i szarpnęła za spust. Tym razem, nawet nie zbliżyły się do celu. Po prostu pozostały w lufie. Dziewczyna nie wypuściła broni, ale przestała mierzyć w stronę mężczyzny. Jej dłonie opadły wzdłuż ud, a prawa noga cofnęła się nieco. ‒ Ciekawe ‒ mruknął do siebie Kaaron. ‒ Czym ty jesteś? ‒ jęknęła przerażona dziewczyna. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Zrobił krok w stronę młodej kobiety, ale ta gwałtownie się odwróciła i pewnie spróbowałaby uciec, gdyby akurat nie wpadła na przewrócony stół. Kaaron złapał ją za jej własną rękę trzymającą pistolet. Spróbowała się wyrwać, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Równie dobrze komar mógłby próbować oprzeć się ludzkim palcom. Bez wysiłku uderzył jej pistoletem w jej głowę. Delikatnie, by nie ukruszyć czaszki, ani nie uszkodzić skóry. Dziewczyna osunęła się bez ruchu, a mężczyzna złapał ją i podniósł ją do góry. Przełożył przez ramię, po czym skierował się do windy. Wybrał najwyższe piętro po czym odbezpieczył granat. Wrzucił go w szczelinę zamykających się drzwi. Na wszelki wypadek. Gdyby na dole ktoś przeżył. ‒ Kapitanie, mieliście tylko spacyfikować centrum dowodzenia ‒ powitał go w wejściu metalowy stwór, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na trzymaną dziewczynę. Wyglądał jak szkielet człowieka, na który ktoś narzucił zamierzchłą zbroję, mieniącą się dziwnym światłem i długą pelerynę wykonaną z cienkich kawałków turkusa. Jego wzrost niewiele ustępował Kaaronowi, a gdyby się wyprostował mógłby być od niego nieco wyższy. W dłoni trzymał ciężką włócznię o wyraźnie energetycznym, metrowym ostrzu. Stał w asyście czterech swoich gwardzistów i gapił się w na Kaarona nienawistnym, zimnym i martwym spojrzeniem maszyny. ‒ Jest spacyfikowane ‒ odparł chłodno. ‒ Możecie zobaczyć. Nikt się nie rusza. Maszyna warknęła coś w swoim języku, po czym machnęła dłonią w stronę windy. Dwóch z jej gwardzistów ruszyło w stronę jej drzwi. ‒ Jak wygląda sytuacja w mieście? ‒ zmienił temat, gdy robot postanowił pójść za nim w stronę wyjścia z imperialnego budynku. ‒ A jak myślisz, kapitanie? Dwadzieścia załóg odmówiło złożenia broni. Gdy tu szedłem, walczyły jeszcze trzy. Nie spytał o mieszkańców. Miał ich gdzieś, tak jak całą planetę, którą miały przejąć maszyny. Liczyło się tylko jedno. ‒ Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymacie naszej umowy, arcylordzie? ‒ spytał robota, na chwilę przypominając sobie o jego tytule. Spojrzał ukosem na metalową twarz, która czy to za sprawą pochylenia do przodu, czy dziwnej gry świateł wydawała się uśmiechać. Minęli zniszczone drzwi do budynku i wyszli na wysoki dziedziniec, gdzie czekało na nich piętnastu ludzi Kaarona i dwadzieścia robotów uzbrojonych w potężne karabiny. Z placu rozpościerał się widok na całe miasto. Jego żywe ruiny. Wciąż istniejące budowle. Jego ból. Niczym krojoną żywcem istotę. Krzyki niewinnych niosły się echem od czarnych skał okalających to miejsce. Czarne statki unosiły się nad nim, niczym dwa czujne sępy doglądające agonii umierającego zwierzęcia. Pancernik Chiropter i nekroński sierp. Piękne. Chmara antygrawitacyjnych motorów maszyn wykonała przelot nad dachami, strącając potężną wieżę na wschodnim krańcu miasta. Bardziej zapadła się w siebie niż runęła. Krzyki ludzi i trzask betonu zanikł przy ryku jaki tworzyły maszyny. Chyba tylko one mogłyby znieść taki hurgot. Czy jednak naprawdę ich mechanizmy mogły pozostać obojętne wobec tak głośnego dźwięku? ‒ Zgodnie z umową ‒ zapewnił go Nekron, a na schody wysokiego dziedzińca weszło dwóch gwardzistów maszyn z długimi włóczniami o rozłożystych ostrzach. Kaaron, oddał jednemu z towarzyszy ogłuszoną oficer obrony planetarnej, po czym natychmiast odwrócił się do kroczących w jego stronę maszyn. Bardziej nieśli, niż trzymali jakąś kobietę. Skuta i nieprzytomna, trzymała opadniętą na ramieniu głowę. Jej ciemna zbroja była niewspółmiernie czysta w stosunku do otoczenia. Złote, zadbane włosy i mały tatuaż w kształcie lilijki nad prawym policzkiem, sprawiły, że mężczyźnie serce zabiło mocniej. Zanim jeszcze jeden z gwardzistów złapał ją za brodę i skierował jej twarz w stronę Kaarona, by mógł ją poznać, nie miał wątpliwości, że to ona. ‒ Planeta za twórcę twojej klęski ‒ podsumował arcylord, a mężczyzna nawet nie obrócił się, by odpłacić mu za tak bezczelne wspomnienie tamtego dnia. Liczyła się tylko ta kobieta. Żadna inna. Przez tamtą porażkę. Właśnie przez nią nie mógł już nigdy zapomnieć twarzy tej Siostry Bitwy. Tej dumy i satysfakcji płynących z jej świetlistej twarzy. Czuła się lepsza, bo taka była. Kaaron znał się na kłamstwie, jak mało kto. Ona nie kłamała, gdy patrzyła na niego z wyższością. Pokonała go, więc jej duma nie była pusta. Od tamtego dnia bez przerwy myślał o tej Siostrze Bitwy. Nie mogąc jej pokonać osobiście, zaczął wysyłać na nią zabójców, szpiegów na jej zakon, bombowce na jej miasto. Poznał jej imię i imiona jej rodziców. Wiedział, gdzie się urodziła i gdzie zmarła jej matka. Dlaczego wstąpiła do zakonu i co sądziła o takich jak on,. Jednak wciąż nie mógł pojąć, jak go pokonała. Dopiero, gdy szósty z wysłanych morderców nareszcie znalazł się tak blisko, że zdołał przynieść mu pukiel jej włosów, przeraził się. Zrozumiał, że to nie o to chodziło. Ktoś taki, jak ona, nie mógł zginąć. Co to byłaby za strata. Pustka w materii świata, której nie dałoby się niczym zapełnić. O nie. Od tamtej chwili chciał ją zachować. Za wszelką cenę zatrzymać przy sobie. Nie widział po co, ale pragnął tego ze wszystkich sił. Teraz klęczała nieprzytomna, z podwiniętymi ramionami. Zdana na jego łaskę. Sycił się tą chwilą. Każdy oddech smakował niczym najlepszy trunek. Jej obraz starczał za każdy posiłek. Tak długo o niej marzył. O tej chwili, że niemal zapomniał o wrodzonej ostrożności. ‒ Gdzie jest oszustwo? ‒ spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od kobiety. ‒ Oszustwo? ‒ zdziwiła się teatralnie maszyna. ‒ Haczyk. Czymś ją struliście? ‒ Spojrzał w końcu na arcylorda, a ten ponownie pochylił głowę. ‒ Nie chciałem cię obrażać, kapitanie. Oczywiście, że jest, ale jedynie defensywny ‒ zapewniła maszyna, kładąc prawą dłoń na piersi. ‒ Widzisz może tego małego skarabeusza na jej karku? Jeśli nie dotrzymacie umowy i nie wycofacie się z tego układu, wykona on małe pchnięcie w jej rdzeń kręgowy. W najlepszym wypadku zginie od razu, a w najgorszym. Cóż... Nie pamiętam, czy nie kazałem użyć jakiegoś specjalnego egzemplarza ze środkami psychoaktywnymi. Widziałeś może ofiary samego dźwięku, po którym wydzierały sobie oczy gołymi palcami? Proste i efektywne. Jak na maszynę przystało. Prawie zero subtelności w planowaniu podstępu. ‒ Oczywiście nie mogę go zdjąć sam, ale czy nie uruchomi się przypadkiem, gdy będziemy już daleko? ‒ spytał Kaaron Początkowo niepewnie wysunął rękę w stronę kobiety, a potem delikatnie, położył swoją dłoń na jej karku, by wyczuć znajdującą się tam malutką maszynę. ‒ To byłoby nierozważne z mojej strony ‒ zauważył arcylord. ‒ Poza tym, taka była zasada między nami. Zero pokrętnych intryg. Otwarte karty dla dobra obu stron. ‒ Macie, co chcieliście ‒ zauważył mężczyzna, a dwaj nekrońscy gwardziści puścili nieprzytomną kobietę wprost w ręce Kaarona. ‒ I ty także, kapitanie ‒ zauważyła maszyna, spokojnie spoglądając na mężczyznę, z niezwykłą delikatnością układającego w swoich ramionach bezwładną Siostrę Bitwy. ‒ To była owocna współpraca, nie sądzisz? Kaaron jeszcze raz spojrzał na zdobyte miasto. Godzina. Tyle wystarczyło, by ich fortel doprowadził do tak szybkiego upadku tej fortecy. Musiał się zgodzić, że faktycznie wyszło im całkiem nieźle. ‒ Mam nadzieję, że się już nie spotkamy ‒ powiedział spokojnie do maszyny. Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Głębokie jak sama noc. Kaaron poczuł coś nowego, a jednocześnie dobrze znanego. Spojrzenie kłamcy. Oszustwa, które utworzyły sieć tak zawiłą, że mógł na nią wkroczyć jedynie drugi tak dobry gracz. Właśnie na niego patrzył. Nekron też to wyczuł. Kiwnął nieznacznie głową. Kaaron go lubił. Lubił tą dziwną, zimną maszynę i bał się jej. Ona też się go bała, łącząc swój strach z przedziwną sympatią. Żaden nie zaryzykowałby otwartej walki, a zwłaszcza utajonej. Jak to możliwe, że doszło między nimi do tak niebezpiecznego porozumienia? ‒ Ja również mam taką nadzieję ‒ przyznał arcylord. Odprowadził Kaarona i jego ludzi na płytę lotniska, gdzie czekał na nich granatowy statek szturmowo-desantowy. Nieco przerośnięty i zniekształcony w stosunku do swojego imperialnego pierwowzoru, ale i tak prezentował się dobrze. Mężczyzna wykonał ostatni rzut okiem na miasto i Nekronów Nekhtyst. Nagle stalowe drzwi pojazdu gwałtownie się zamknęły. Kaaron stał w miejscu z nieprzytomną kobietą w ramionach i spoglądał na nią. Silniki ruszyły, zalewając płytę w pomarańczowej chmurze oparów. Już po chwili lecieli w stronę pancernika, zostawiając za sobą niknący obraz betonowego miasta na czarnej planecie. Forteca Gwynnie śnił się jakiś koszmar. Nie pamiętała go po przebudzeniu, ale i tak wydawał się tak świeży i żywy, że nie chciała wstawać z łóżka. Pokręciła głową zła na własną słabość. „Co to, to nie. Nie będziesz przecież uciekać przed jakimś snem” pomyślała sobie. Leżała na ciemnej pryczy ustawionej w bocznej nawie niewielkiej kaplicy. Nawet nie zdziwiła się, skąd się tu znalazła. Czasami szła spać z innymi siostrami tuż przy miejscu kultu, by zapewnić sobie czyste myśli w czasie snu. Zeskoczyła na zimną posadzkę. „Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery...” liczyła kolejne pompki, aż doszła do stu trzydziestu dwóch, czyli sto plus jej wiek. Obróciła się na plecy, gotowa na kolejne ćwiczenia przed poranną modlitwą i o mało nie krzyknęła. Demon. A raczej dwa. Małe, obrzydliwe potwory o błękitnej skórze, długich, podobnych do igieł zębach i żółtych gadzich oczach pozbawionych białek. Siedziały przyczepione za chude ręce pod ciemnym sufitem. Były niewiele większe od psa i co jakiś czas oblizywały swoje zęby, długimi, fioletowymi językami o rozdwojonej końcówce. Tkwiły tak uczepione wystających pod sufitem cegieł i jednej, postrzępionej chorągwi, tkwiącej jeszcze nad łukiem arkady w starej imperialnej kapliczce. Teraz przypominała podziemną salę albo jakiś grobowiec. Potłuczone witraże nie przepuszczały światła, tylko zasłaniały ciemne mury i odległe, górskie szczyty. Gdziekolwiek się znalazła, było to miejsce opanowane przez mroczne siły. ‒ Patrz. Znalazła nas ‒ zasyczał pierwszy demon. ‒ Niedobrze. Zaraz zagoni nas do roboty ‒ zajęczał drugi. ‒ Milcz, głupi! Może o tym zapomni ‒ syknął do niego pierwszy. ‒ Kogo nazywasz głupim, głupku? ‒ pisnął drugi, rzucając się z pazurami na kolegę. Gwynna zobaczyła, jak demony zaczynają się ze sobą bić, przez chwilę pozostając pod sufitem. Po chwili spadli jednak na posadzkę, a kobieta porwała w ręce leżący na ziemi, stalowy stojak na świece. ‒ Ej, ej. Patrz. Co ona robi? ‒ spytał jeden z demonów, na próżno próbując zainteresować czymś drugiego, byleby przestał gryźć jego rękę. Łup! Gryzący kolegę demon oberwał w głowę z taką siłą, że rozpłaszczyła się o podłogę, a cienkie zęby pokruszyły się na drobne kawałki. ‒ Ona bije! ‒ zorientował się przed chwilą gryziony demon. Zerwał się na krzywe nogi i już miał wskoczyć z powrotem na sufit, gdy został trafiony przez Gwynnę stalowym stojakiem i poleciał aż na koniec prezbiterium. ‒ Zdychać! ‒ krzyknęła bojowo, a wgnieciony w podłogę demon zaczął podnosić się na rączkach. Wydął krzywe usta w ochoczym zachwycie, gdy nagle zmarszczył pozbawione brwi czoło, przyłożył palec do dolnej wargi i zamrugał pytająco. ‒ Ale jak? Teraz? ‒ Po prostu! ‒ warknęła, zamachując się do kolejnego ciosu. Demon pisnął przerażony, w samą porę unikając uderzenia. Szeroka noga podstawki, która nadawała improwizowanej broni siły swoim ciężarem, rozpadła się, ułamując przy tym kawałek z żelaznej żerdzi. Widząc to cisnęła prętem w uciekającego demona i rozejrzała się za nową bronią. ‒ Widzę, że już się odnalazłaś w nowym domu ‒ powiedział ktoś mocnym, męskim głosem. Gwynna obróciła się w jego stronę. W wejściu, tuż pod demonicznym portalem stał wysoki mężczyzna o długich, czarnych i rozpuszczonych włosach. Nosił granatową zbroję ozdobioną ludzkimi czaszkami i innymi trofeami. „Heretyk” pomyślała. ‒ Nie zbliżaj się ‒ ostrzegła go, podnosząc ułamaną żerdź i kierując ją w jego stronę. ‒ Spokojnie ‒ powiedział, rozkładając na boki otwarte dłonie. ‒ Nie mam nawet broni. ‒ Ona ma. Ona ją ma! ‒ zauważył jeden z demonów, wyciągając do góry wskazujący palec zza skruszonego ołtarza. ‒ No właśnie. Tylko ty jesteś tu zagrożeniem ‒ zapewnił ją mężczyzna. ‒ Gdzie jestem, heretyku? ‒ warknęła kobieta, ignorując jego uwagę. ‒ Jesteś u siebie, Gwynna. Nareszcie w swoim domu ‒ odpowiedział, odsuwając się pod najbliższy filar. ‒ Walczyłam z siostrami na Kappa Dziesięć. Gdzie one są? Co im zrobiłeś? ‒ Zostawiły cię tam. ‒ Kłamiesz! ‒ Nie kłamię ‒ powiedział, patrząc prosto w jej oczy. ‒ Dobrze wiesz, że taka jest prawda. Wiedziały, że jesteś od nich lepsza. W końcu nimi dowodziłaś. Zostawiły cię samą i opowiedziały zakonowi o twojej nieodpowiedzialnej śmierci. ‒ Nie zostawiłyby mnie ‒ palnęła, wystawiając bojowo brodę do przodu. ‒ Już teraz mnie szukają. „Czemu w ogóle z nim rozmawiam?” ‒ Obawiam się, że już o tobie zapomniały. Jak cały zakon. ‒ Znajdą mnie ‒ uparła się. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i uderzył otwartymi dłońmi o uda. ‒ Zawsze byłaś dla nich zbyt dobra. Szkoda, że nikt cię nie doceniał ‒ westchnął. ‒ Zasłużyłaś na niejedną pochwałę. Kobieta przez chwilę stała z wyciągniętym przed siebie ostrym kawałkiem pręta i nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Potrząsnęła nagle głową i zacisnęła zęby. ‒ Nie oszukasz mnie podłymi kłamstwami. Możesz mnie zabić, ale nigdy nie uwierzę w to co mówisz! ‒ zapewniła. ‒ Nie liczyłem na to ‒ przyznał ponuro. ‒ Raczej myślałem, że sama sobie odpowiesz na pytanie: ile razy ratowałam swoje siostry, a ile razy mi choćby za to podziękowano. Kobieta zaśmiała się nagle gromko. ‒ Tak, heretyku? Myślisz, że walczymy dla sławy lub wdzięczności? ‒ zapytała, przestając się śmiać. ‒ Jeśli nie prowadzi cię czysta wiara, jesteś nikim ‒ wycedziła, ruszając do ataku. Wystawiła przed siebie lewą rękę, gotowa sparować cios mężczyzny i wbić w brzuch metalowy pręt. Przeciwnik stał jednak w bezruchu. Rozłożył na nowo ręce, gotów przyjąć jej uderzenie. Wpadła na niego, przewracając na ziemię. Żelazny pręt wbił się w jego pancerz, ale nie chciał dosięgnąć ciała. Przyciskając wolną ręką szyję mężczyzny, obojętnego na swój los, wyrwała broń z jego piersi i uderzyła nią w twarz. Ostro zakończona żerdź wysunęła się nieco z jej dłoni. Zamiast między oczy, poszła po policzku, rozcinając go aż do ucha, po czym wbiła się między płyty posadzki. Gwynna spróbowała ją wydostać, ale przeciwnik nagle naparł i zrzucił z siebie kobietę. Oboje wstali na nogi i łypnęli na siebie oczyma. ‒ Walcz! ‒ ryknęła, rzucając się na niego z pięściami uzbrojonymi w rękawice. ‒ Nie! Nie jestem twoim wrogiem ‒ zapewnił, zasłaniając się przed jej szaleńczymi uderzeniami. ‒ Jesteś kłamcą i heretykiem! Zginiesz w płomieniach! ‒ To ty żyjesz w kłamstwie ‒ powiedział, na chwilę opuszczając ręce. W tym momencie Gwynna trafiła go w nos. Mężczyzna zakrył dłonią twarz i zatoczył się, upadając ręką na ziemię. ‒ Wstawaj, tchórzu! ‒ warknęła do niego, ale mężczyzna jedynie uniósł w jej stronę wzrok. ‒ Walczysz z bezbronnym, który nie chce się bić. Czy tego uczy twój kodeks? ‒ spytał, trzymając się za złamany nos. ‒ Nie śmiej wspominać mi o kodeksie, heretyku! ‒ krzyknęła, gotowa do zadania kolejnego ciosu. ‒ Więc sama zobacz, co jest wart ‒ fuknął w końcu mężczyzna, na moment pozwalając ściec na podłogę krwi z nosa. W miejscu, gdzie spadła stróżka posoki, zaczął się tworzyć kulisty obraz. Po chwili utworzył kształt sali jadalnej zakonu Srebrnego Lotosu. Gwynna poznała ją od razu. Kilka miejsc było pustych, ale nie jej. Na środku lewego stołu, gdzie zwykle jadała posiłki siedziała młoda kobieta o czarnych, jak każda zakonniczka krótko ostrzyżonych włosach. Nie poznawała jej więc musiała trafić do zakonu niedawno. ‒ Twoje czary w niczym ci nie pomogą ‒ zapewniła przez zaciśnięte zęby, kopniakiem przewracając mężczyznę na bok. ‒ To nie iluzja ‒ zapewnił, po krótkim jęku bólu. ‒ Ach! Po prostu o tobie zapomniały. Jak mam ci pokazać, że dałaś się okłamać przez swój zakon? ‒ Mój zakon jest wzorem dla każdego człowieka! ‒ zapewniła, uderzając go po raz drugi, aż poleciały iskry od uderzenia jej pancerza o zbroję mężczyzny. ‒ Jak wolisz ‒ jęknął w końcu, niezgrabnie unosząc się na rękach. ‒ Nie będę cię na siłę uświadamiał. ‒ To ty masz zamknięte oczy! ‒ ryknęła, rzucając sie z impetem na przeciwnika. Uderzyli o stojący przed nimi stary witraż. Szkło posypało się na drobne kawałki, a oboje wylecieli przez powstałą dziurę. Zamiast wypaść na plac, zaczęli spadać prosto w przepaść nad którą wzniesiono kapliczkę. Gwynna obracała się zwarta w walce, na chwilę dostrzegając zbliżające się skały. Nagle coś załopotało, a kobieta poczuła gwałtownie szarpnięcie. Mężczyzna zdołał oswobodzić ręce i złapał ją w pasie. Zza jego pleców rozpościerały się nietoperze skrzydła o krwistoczerwonej barwie. Unosił ich niecałe trzy metry od najbliższych skał i z wysiłkiem wznosił ku górze. Chciała krzyczeć. Wołać by ją puścił. Czuła, że powinna się mu wyrwać i zginąć, niż pozwolić się więzić. Coś jednak powstrzymało ją od tego. Sparaliżowana, dała się nieść, aż na najbliższą półkę, na której zaczynały się schody wiodące na górę. Mężczyzna puścił ją tuż nad ziemią. Nawet nie musiała przysiąść, by zamortyzować upadek. Sam opadł bezładnie na schody. Przewrócił się na plecy i otarł z twarzy cieknącą krew. ‒ Dalej będziesz próbować mnie zabić? ‒ spytał ciężkim głosem. ‒ Dlaczego nie? ‒ Dług życia, czy coś. Poza tym teraz na pewno spadniesz w przepaść, a ja raczej się uratuję ‒ zauważył, podnosząc się z pleców i usiadł na stopniu. ‒ Mam darować ci życie? ‒ spytała tonem bliskim oburzenia. ‒ Jak wolisz ‒ westchnął. ‒ Zabiorę cię do zakonu i zrobisz, co będziesz chciała. ‒ Machnął ręką. ‒ Czemu miałbyś to zrobić? ‒ Bo ci na tym zależy. ‒ powiedział, po czym mruknął pod nosem ‒ A przynajmniej tak ci się wydaje. ‒ Tak mi się wydaje? ‒ spytała, a w jej głosie zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie, że za chwilę może spróbować zrzucić heretyka w przepaść. ‒ Otworzę portal. Zabierze cię na skraj miasta, nad którym twoja kapituła ma siedzibę. ‒ Do Esarburgu? ‒ zdziwiła się kobieta. ‒ Na jego skraj ‒ przypomniał. ‒ Co to by było, gdybyś pojawiła się w środku miasta? Nie odpowiedziała. Wyraźnie nie ufała mężczyźnie, ani jego słowom. Skąd wiedział, jak się nazywała? Skąd wiedział tyle o jej zakonie? Heretycy zatracają się w kłamstwie, więc skąd to zainteresowanie jej kapitułą. Potrząsnęła głową. „Chce nas zniszczyć i tyle”. ‒ Nie przejdę przez twój portal. Sprowadzisz za mną swoje potwory. ‒ Co zatem proponujesz? ‒ spytał, przerywając kreślenie na ścianie kręgu. ‒ Pójdziesz ze mną jako więzień i natychmiast zamkniesz przejście ‒ odparła krzyżując na piersiach ręce. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i oparł ją o skalną ścianę. Wyraźnie nie spodobała mu się ta propozycja, ale było już za późno. ‒ Dokończ swój portal, heretyku ‒ nakazała Gwynna, podnosząc do ręki duży kamień i podrzucając go ostrzegawczo do góry. ‒ Nie będą zadawać ci pytań? ‒ zagaił, kontynuując kreślenie okręgu. ‒ Tym się w tej chwili nie martw ‒ odparła. Wewnątrz wydrapanego kręgu skała zaczęła pękać. Płaty kamienia odpadały od ściany niczym fragmenty starej farby, odsłaniając wnętrze dziwnego, fioletowo różowego wiru. Mężczyzna wykonał zapraszający gest, ale kobieta trąciła go stopą, popychając do środka. Ten niechętnie przysunął się do wiru. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę kobiety i znikł w środku wiru. Gwynna wzięła głęboki wdech i wkroczyła do wnętrza przejścia. *** „Klasztor jest na tym wzgórzu. Jeśli utrzymamy tempo, dojdziemy tam przed świtem akurat na poranną modlitwę. Najczystsze i święte miejsce. Jedno z nielicznych w galaktyce. Nie pamiętała życia, zanim do niego trafiła. Wszystko stało się wtedy takie jasne. Poświęcić się dla wyższej idei, dla nieśmiertelnego Imperatora i jego dzieła. Dążyć do doskonałości. Wznieść się ponad marny żywot ludzi o słabej wierze, niezdolnych do udźwignięcia swojego życia, a nawet więcej. Pomóc tym słabszym, czyli udowodnić, że ma się siłę na więcej niż siebie. Jak Imperator troszczył się o każdą z nas, tak my swoją wiarę powinnyśmy przelewać na innych.” ‒ Mogę spytać, po co się tak spieszymy? ‒ spytał jej więzień, z trudem goniąc za kobietą, ale ta nie odpowiedziała. Miał skrępowane ręce solidnym łańcuchem, który do niedawna służył jakiemuś handlarzowi do upinania towarów na gąsiennicowym transportowcu. Na szczęście dla Gwynny zostawił go przed bramą miasta i choć zabrakło kluczy do pojazdu czy kłódki, kobieta zdołała stworzyć solidny węzeł na nadgarstkach mężczyzny i ciągnąć go w niedługim odstępie za sobą. Wyobrażała sobie siebie. To grzech marzyć o czymś więcej niż się ma, ale mimo to nie była w stanie się powstrzymać. Marzyły jej się skrzydła Serafinki. Starała się o nie przez całe życie, odkąd trafiła do zakonu, a innego przecież nie znała. Miała wtedy cztery, może pięć lat. Siedziała na dziedzińcu w raz z gromadką rówieśniczek, gotowych wstąpić w zacne grono Adepta Sororitas. Gdy zobaczyła świętą siostrę Esselę, zlatującą powoli na plac pomiędzy nie, ze wszystkich sił zapragnęła być taka jak ona. ‒ Bo chcę się już ciebie pozbyć ‒ odparła w końcu, nie kontynuując tematu. Prosta droga zaczynała się wspinać ku górze, poddając się ukształtowaniu terenu i zakręcając od czasu do czasu. Po kilkunastu minutach zamajaczyły przed nimi światła okien jej klasztoru, a Gwynna poczuła napływ nowej energii. Starczyło jej z nawiązką na dotarcie do murów budynku, czego nie można było powiedzieć o jej więźniu. Heretyk walczył o oddech, którego nie ułatwiały ani związane ręce, ani złamany nos. Kobieta oplotła łańcuch o jedną z frontowych kolumn i gołymi rękami dogięła ogniwa, by więzień nie zdołał go rozwiązać. Może nie wszystko stracone? Może przyjmą ją jeszcze i wybaczą porwanie przez heretyka? Zamknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że w końcu otrzymuje skrzydła Serafinki. ‒ Zaczekasz tu ‒ nakazała ostro. Choć nic jej nie odpowiedział, podeszła do drzwi i załomotała kołatką będącą jednym z liści srebrnego lotosu wykonanego z metalu na drzwiach. ‒ Wędrowcy i wierni muszą zaczekać do świtu ‒ odpowiedział jej zza drzwi kobiecy głos. ‒ Siostro Celestyne, to ja siostra Gwynna ‒ odpowiedziała z trudem ukrywaną radością. ‒ Gwynna? ‒ Drzwi otworzyły się nieco. ‒ Siostra Gwynna zginęła dwa miesiące temu w bitwie. Nie chcę o tym wspominać. Odejdź. Siostra Celestyne już miała zamknąć drzwi, gdy Gwynna wcisnęła między nie a futrynę stopę i naparła. ‒ Siostro Celestyne. Przecież to ja. Widzisz, że nie zginęłam. Stała przed nią rudowłosa szpitalniczka w prostym, szarym płaszczu, przykrywającym roboczą kamizelkę i spódnicę. Kobieta patrzyła na nią pełna szoku i oburzenia. Zmierzyła wzrokiem Gwynnę i mruknęła coś pod nosem. ‒ Może wyglądasz jak ona, ale wieść o jej haniebnej śmierci obwieściła sama Matka Przełożona, więc nie przekonasz mnie, że żyje. ‒ Co? ‒ Gwynna rozwarła usta tak szeroko, że każda z sióstr uznałaby to za niestosowne. ‒ Co ty pleciesz? Jaka śmierć? Stoję tu i żyję. ‒ Odejdź w swoją stronę ‒ nakazała jej, gestem dłoni. Gwynna poczuła, że serce zaczyna jej bić mocniej, a po całym ciele krąży adrenalina. Zacisnęła zęby i zmarszczyła brwi. Nie po to wydostała się z przeklętego miejsca i przywlokła tu heretyka, by teraz słyszeć, że nie wpuszczą jej do domu. ‒ Nie, dopóki nie spotkam się z Matką Przełożoną. ‒ Ty z Matką? Po co? ‒ Prowadzę więźnia - heretyka i chcę z nią porozmawiać. ‒ Mężczyznę? Nawet siostra Gwynna nie przyprowadziłaby go bez pozwolenia do zakonu ‒ oburzyła się Celestyne, zagradzając jej drogę. ‒ Puść mnie ‒ nakazała Gwynna. ‒ Ani ciebie, ani twojego mężczyznę. Niech Imperator się nad nami zlituje! Co ty sobie myślisz? ‒ Puszczaj! ‒ krzyknęła. Stało się coś dziwnego. Celestyne uderzyła Gwynnę w brzuch, a ta odpowiedziała kopniakiem. Siostra Celestyne zwinęła się w pół i upadła twarzą na podłogę. ‒ Bardzo przepraszam, siostro ale muszę się zobaczyć z Matką. Niech Imperator wybaczy nam wszystkim ‒ odparła, przechodząc obok leżącej kobiety. Dziedziniec miał kształt kwadratu. Wyłożony przez kamienne płyty i otoczony przez cztery rzędy kolumn przy każdej ze ścian, tworzył główne miejsce przyjmowania chorych i rannych przez zakon. Teraz oświetlały go tylko dwie latarnie, a sam dziedziniec był pusty. Gwynna przeszła pospiesznie przez plac. Doskonale znała drogę i przemierzała ją szybkim krokiem. Dłonie co chwila rozluźniały się i kurczyły, a oddech pozostawał szybki i głęboki. Lekko, a może bardzo zdenerwowana weszła do dormitorium, na którego końcu znajdowały się schody prowadzące na galerię kaplicy i do pokoju Matki Przełożonej. Ciemne pomieszczenie oświetlane przez blask księżyca wpuszczany przez okna i nieliczne świece mieściło pięćdziesiąt łóżek sióstr i kilka prostych mebli stojących pod ścianą. Cztery kolumny podpierały kolebkowe sklepienie, na którym wymalowano chwalebne sceny z historii zakonu. Gwynna mijała po cichu pojedyncze łóżka sióstr zakonu Srebrnego Lotosu. Gdy dotarła do własnego mimowolnie się zatrzymała, odkrywając, że zostało zajęte. Nie byłoby to może tak dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że miano ją za zmarłą. Jednak na jej miejscu spała właśnie czarnowłosa dziewczyna z wizji jaką rozpuścił heretyk. Odpowiedź była prosta. Ta osoba musiała mieć coś wspólnego z jej więźniem. Podeszła do pryczy i kopnęła w jej nogę. Śpiąca dziewczyna przekręciła się na drugi bok, ale po ponownym kopnięciu otworzyła oczy i usiadła. ‒ Co jest? ‒ spytała niegrzecznie. ‒ Skąd jesteś i jak się nazywasz? ‒ spytała ją twardo. Dziewczyna poznając po zbroi wysoko postawioną Siostrę Bitwy, poprawiła się, szybko wstając z posłania i stając w nocnej koszuli przed Gwynną. ‒ Shou Bowman. Urodziłam się i wychowałam na Velocitus Dwa, siostro...? ‒ spytała, nie wiedząc, jak tytułować Gwynnę. ‒ Wiesz coś o heretyku w niebieskiej zbroi z ludzkich czaszek? ‒ spytała, robiąc krok w jej stronę. Kilka dziewcząt zaczęło podnosić głowy, obudzone przez niecodzienny hałas. ‒ T...tak. Zabił mojego... ‒ Wiedziałam! ‒ krzyknęła, uderzając dziewczynę z całej siły w policzek. Obudziło się teraz całe dormitorium, ale Gwynnę to nie obchodziło. Rzuciła się w szale na dziewczynę, bijąc ją bez litości. Kilkoro dziewcząt nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, pobiegło w stronę schodów. Nieliczne, które próbowały rozdzielić dwójkę, oberwało od rękawic Gwynny. ‒ Siostro! Na litość! Co ty wyprawiasz z tym biednym dziewczęciem? ‒ rozległ się gromki krzyk Matki Przełożonej. Około pięćdziesięcioletnia kobieta zdążyła nałożyć na swoją nocną szatę świątynny płaszcz w raz z wisiorkiem. Miał kształt imperialnego godła na tle srebrnego lotosu. Gwynna podniosła się natychmiast na nogi i wykonała pospieszny ukłon. ‒ Matko Kessino. Ta kobieta jest tu za sprawą heretyka. Przyznała się, że go zna... ‒ Oczywiście! Jej zasłużony ojciec zginął za jego sprawą. Siostry Ollha i Jenica wydostały ją z ruin, siostro... Gwynna? ‒ złość Matki Przełożonej nagle ustąpiła szokowi. ‒ Jesteś jej duchem? ‒ Nie, matko. To ja ‒ wybąkała Gwynna, gubiąc się w sytuacji. ‒ Demon przybrał kształt naszej pohańbionej siostry! ‒ krzyknęła kobieta, łapiąc za swój wisior i kierując go w stronę Gwynny. ‒ Nie jestem demonem! ‒ krzyknęła, odtrącając wyciągniętą rękę Matki Przełożonej. ‒ Zabić demona! ‒ poniósł się bojowy chór dziewcząt w nocnych koszulach. Część z nich pobiegła na plac. Inne zaczęły głośno się modlić obok klęczącej na ziemi Matki Przełożonej. Reszta łapała za świeczniki, obrazy i chorągwie ze ścian. Rzucały nimi lub biły stojącą na środku pomieszczenia Gwynnę. ‒ Nie jestem demonem! ‒ ryknęła, łapiąc za nadgarstek najbliższą siostrę, która właśnie miała uderzyć ją trzymanym pudełkiem ze świętym zwojem. Ktoś trafił w nią metalowym świecznikiem. Gwynna syknęła z bólu, puszczając trzymaną siostrę, która natychmiast zaczęła ją okładać po ramieniu. ‒ Dość! ‒ wrzasnęła, wymierzając kopniaka siostrze przymierzającej się do rzucenia w nią jakimś kamieniem. W jej stronę poleciały kolejne przedmioty. Gwynna zasłoniła twarz ramionami, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Wobec bezskuteczności swoich krzyków i obrony, przystąpiła do systematycznego unieszkodliwiania napastniczek. Była w zbroi, dlatego ciosy w brzuch, plecy czy ramiona nie czyniły jej szkody. Natarła na najbliższą grupkę, osłaniając czoło i uderzyła w nią pięściami. Wśród krzyków sióstr posypało się kilka przekleństw i wezwań Imperatora, by dopomógł im pokonać demona. To rozwścieczyło Gwynnę jeszcze bardziej. Złapała za najbliższą pryczę i cisnęła nią na drugi koniec sali, gdzie kryło się najwięcej sióstr. ‒ Oszustki! Zdrajczynie! ‒ krzyczała na całe gardło. ‒ Wierzyłam wam! Ufałam! Marzyłam, że pewnego dnia dostanę skrzydła Serafinki! Wypchajcie się nimi! ‒ Matko Kessino! ‒ rozległ się podniosły krzyk z drugiego końca sali. Najstarsza z kobiet podniosła się znad obejmowanych ramionami sióstr i spojrzała w stronę wejścia. W jego drzwiach stały te same siostry, które przed chwilą wybiegły z dormitorium. Teraz stały częściowo ubrane w pancerze. Dwie z nich trzymały włączone miotacze płomieni, a trzy ciężkie boltery zawieszone na czarnych paskach. Jedna trzymała miecz łańcuchowy i zawarczała nim bojowo. „Chcecie mnie zabić z poświęconej broni?” ‒ Poszły! ‒ krzyknęła na nie Gwynna, nacierając na nie przewróconym na bok łóżkiem. Nie wszystkie zdążyły w porę uskoczyć. Dwie wypadły za drzwi, a trzymająca miecz łańcuchowy znalazła się pod nogami Gwynny. Widząc to, kobieta wyrwała jej broń i na wszelki wypadek kopnęła w głowę. ‒ Giń! ‒ wrzasnęły dwie kobiety, posyłając w jej stronę serię z ciężkiego boltera i jęzor złocistego ognia. Tylko dzięki latom treningów, Gwynna zdołała uskoczyć przed ostrzałem kobiet, a i tak poczuła na plecach żar bijący od miotacza. Przetoczyła się pod najbliższe łóżko, gdy pociski rozbiły ścianę, wznosząc tuman pyłu i gruzu. ‒ Odetnijcie jej drogę! ‒ rozległ się krzyk Matki Przełożonej. ‒ Nie może stąd uciec! Wszystko zostanie w zakonie! „Nie zostanę w tym zakonie” ‒ pomyślała ze złością. Zerwała się na nogi, odrzucając na bok pryczę. Zamachnęła się na zaskoczoną siostrę z miotaczem płomieni i cięła ją pod szyją. Trafiona patrzyła na nią wzrokiem miotającym się między strachem a złością. Wydała tylko cichy okrzyk, a miecz zatopił się w jej ciało, tnąc po sam brzuch. Dlaczego Gwynnie spodobał się ten widok? ‒ Izyna! ‒ krzyknęła przerażona siostra z ciężkim bolterem. Gwynna schowała się za jedną z kolumn. Jej miecz warczał bojowo opryskany świeżą krwią, a kobieta nie miała ochoty czekać, aż minie jej bojowy szał. W jej stronę poleciała seria pocisków z boltera, roztrzaskując kolumnę za jej plecami. Kobieta odskoczyła na bok, a kilka pocisków trafiło ją w plecy. ‒ Ach! ‒ krzyknęła z bólu. ‒ To twój koniec, demonie ‒ warknęła uzbrojona siostra, stając tuż nad nią. Gwynna uniosła miecz, wbijając się pod miednicę kobiety. Rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask, a na Gwynnę poleciała krew i strzępy mięsa. Na podłogę wypłynęły ludzkie flaki, a potem na ziemię upadło ciężko ludzkie ciało. Dopiero wtedy wyłączyła miecz. ‒ Zawsze byłam najlepsza ‒ powiedziała, podnosząc się na okrwawionej broni. Otarła posokę z twarzy, rozmazując ją równo. ‒ Nie potrafiłyście tego docenić. ‒ Tibi infiniti imperium est... Siostry zebrały się dookoła Matki Przełożonej i modliły się w raz z nią. Gwynna podeszła do nich chwiejnym krokiem. ‒ Wyręczasz się naiwnymi ‒ krzyknęła do Matki Kessiny. ‒ Sama nigdy nie staniesz do walki. Matka Przełożona podniosła nagle na nią wzrok. Nie było w nim strachu, ani złości. Gwynna poznała go od razu. „Winnych spotka kara” ‒ mówiła do nich z taką twarzą. Usłyszała strzał, a potem krzyk. Zanim odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia, skąd padły, Matka Kessina po raz pierwszy odsunęła się przestraszona. Dwie uzbrojone siostry wróciły do pomieszczenia i strzelały do Gwynny, ale żaden pocisk do niej nie doleciał. Między nimi stanął ten sam heretyk, którego przyprowadziła tu Gwynna. Po chwili kobiety przestały strzelać, a mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię. Gwynna stała już przy nich, trzymając w jednym ręku warczący miecz łańcuchowy, a w drugim porzucony miotacz płomieni. Strzeliła z niego prosto w twarz kobiet i wyłączyła dopiero, gdy przestały krzyczeć. ‒ Tuum sanctum nomine clamus... ‒ Nawet Imperator was nie ochroni ‒ mruknęła, odnajdując między zwęglonymi zwłokami dwa granaty. Odpięła je i odbezpieczyła, jednym ruchem ciskając między modlące się kobiety. Skrzydła Miał ją. Nie zdobył, ale podbił. Dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował. Co za perfidna wizja, a jednak odniosła skutek. Może miałby wątpliwości, gdyby nie ujrzał jej w klasztorze, gdy ciskała granat w bezbronny tłum. Czysty gniew. Niedługo zostanie wzmocniony przez dumę i żądzę wielkości. ‒ Nie miałam okazji, żeby ci podziękować ‒ powiedziała cicho, owijając bandaż pod jego ramieniem. Rany nie bolały, ale ona o tym nie wiedziała. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Siedzieli tuż obok siebie pośrodku lasu przy niewielkim jeziorze. Daleko od miasta i budynku zakonu. Spokojną ciszę przerywały pojedyncze ptaki, jednak ich śpiew był słaby i dochodził z daleka. ‒ Nie ma sprawy ‒ przyznał zgodnie z prawdą. Nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że tak łatwo zniesie przyjęcie tylu ciosów i nawet nie spróbuje się bronić. Słyszał o kultystach Slaanesha. Ludziach, którzy tak długo go wyznawali, że nie wystarczały im już zwykłe cielesne uciechy. Szli bez pancerzy pod lufy karabinów, byleby tylko zakosztować najsilniejszych doznań. To wydawało mu się idiotyczne, ale sam doświadczył niedawno czegoś podobnego. Coś sprawiło, że zniósł złamanie nosa i kilka innych ciosów, których nie zdążył stłumić zaklęciem. Przez jakiś czas zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, ale znalazł ją dopiero, gdy Gwynna wyniosła go z budynku zakonu. Ona. Coś z niej promieniowało. Jakaś nieznana siła. Nie był to kłamliwy kult imperialny, bo znał go za dobrze. To coś pochodziło z jego wnętrza, a jednocześnie czuł bezpośredni związek z tą kobietą. Zdjął przed nią pancerz i pozwolił się opatrzyć. Nie zbliżyła się nawet do broni. Nie śmiał jej przerywać. Po prostu na nią patrzył, a w środku cieszył się, że jest przy nim. Gdyby tylko nie czuł tego kłucia w piersi. ‒ Nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywasz ‒ zauważyła, robiąc węzeł nad prawym barkiem. „Moje imię? Naprawdę chce je poznać? To już coś znaczy. Naprawdę nie jestem obojętny” ‒ Kaaron ‒ powiedział, dobrze udając swobodę w głosie. ‒ Poznaliśmy się na Charybdzie. Pięć lat temu, pamiętasz? „Czemu jej o tym wspomniałem? Co jest ze mną nie tak?” ‒ Nie pamiętam ‒ przyznała, odwracając od niego wzrok. ‒ Walczyłeś przeciwko mojemu zakonowi, prawda? Na moment zapanowała cisza. ‒ Tak ‒ przyznał ponuro. „Dlaczego mówię jej prawdę?” ‒ Miałeś chyba więcej szczęścia niż pozostali? ‒ spytała nagle, poprawiając węzeł. Wstała z kamienia na którym siedzieli i przeszła kawałek, stając tuż przed mężczyzną. Oceniła szybko opatrunek i usiadła naprzeciwko. ‒ Dużo szczęścia ‒ zgodził się. Wciąż była cała we krwi. We krwi swoich sióstr. Wyglądała... uroczo. Sam nie wierzył w to, co myślał, ale taka była prawda. Ubrudzone jasne włosy i policzki na tak gładkiej twarzy. I te oczy. Spoglądały na niego czyste i błyszczące niczym wypolerowane turkusy, których nie imała się żadna nieczystość. Wtem Kaaron spostrzegł się, że wyciągnął do niej rękę i już miał dotknąć jej policzka. Cofnął gwałtownie dłoń, bojąc się, że się zdradził. „Do cholery, opanuj się!” ‒ Chyba powinnam się umyć ‒ zauważyła, spoglądając w stronę jeziorka, przy którym się zatrzymali. ‒ T... tak. Chyba nie zaszkodzi. ‒ zgodził się pospiesznie, byle tylko zapanować nad myślami o Gwynnie w kąpieli. Odwróciła się na chwilę, zanim odeszła. Spojrzała na niego zupełnie przelotnie, ale mężczyzna poczuł, jakby trafił go piorun. Choć kobieta zniknęła już za drzewem, Kaaron czuł, że nogi ugięłyby się pod nim, gdyby nie siedział na kamieniu. „Co się dzieje?” Taka słabość nie pasowała do wojownika. Nie pasowała do niego. Tą kobietę mógł przecież zwyczajnie pochwycić, złamać i skalać, jak lubił. Coś jednak go przed tym powstrzymywało i paraliżowało za każdym razem, gdy się do niej zbliżył. Nic dziwnego, że potrzebował pomocy maszyn w jej ujęciu. Chrząknął do siebie i podniósł się z siedziska. Koniec odpoczynku. Pora odzyskać inicjatywę. Ukląkł nad mchem i nakreślił na nim pospieszny symbol wezwania sług. Niemal natychmiast pojawiły się te same dwa pomniejsze demony, które miały zająć się Gwynną, gdy się obudziła. Trzymały w długich chudych łapkach niezwykły przedmiot. Podarunek, który wymyślił poprzedniej nocy. Mężczyzna wziął go do ręki i przez chwilę podziwiał dzieło swoich rąk. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nagle potrząsnął głową, przyłapując się na tym, że od kilku minut trzyma je w rękach i wyobraża sobie reakcję Gwynny, gdy je dostanie. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Klęczała tuż nad wodą, a demony siedziały uczepione pnia najbliższego drzewa i o czymś głośno dyskutowały. Kaaron starał się zasłonić trzymaną za plecami rzecz i prawie ich nie dostrzegł, choć za chwilę miał pożałować, że w ogóle je tu wezwał. ‒ Fięcej? No niby sztasza się, że jest fięcej mrosznych panów‒ przyznał nagle demon z powybijanymi zębami w odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie. ‒ Dlaczego ich tam nie było? ‒ spytała Gwynna, nabierając dłońmi wodę z misy. Kaaron poczuł gwałtowny ścisk w sercu. Strachu? Być może. Tak dawno go nie doświadczył, że teraz wszystko było możliwe. Jeśli ci idioci zaczną paplać, mogą przypadkowo coś poplątać, albo dzielić się domysłami dotyczącymi jego, lub jego planu. Co on sobie myślał, gdy rozkazał im służyć Gwynnie? Chyba nie przypuszczał, że zacznie z nimi rozmawiać. To miało zaczekać. Teraz jednak mogło być już za późno. ‒ Pan kazał im się nie wtrącać ‒ wypalił drugi, gdy Kaaron miał już wpaść między niego, a kobietę, przerywając rozmowę. ‒ Pszyszetł ‒ zaskrzeczał nagle pierwszy, nim mężczyzna zdążył go złapać wolną ręką za gardło. ‒ Widzę ‒ odezwała się kobieta, a Kaaron znów poczuł, że traci kontrolę nad ciałem. ‒ Co tam chowasz za plecami? ‒ spytała zainteresowana. Jak miał zareagować? Co powiedzieć? Po prostu wyciągnął to, co zamierzał jej dać, choć planował zrobić to zupełnie inaczej. ‒ Co to jest? ‒ spytała, ściągając usta. „Nie podoba się jej?” ‒ Skrzydła ‒ przyznał jakby niechętnie. ‒ Pomyślałem... że ci się chciałaś takie mieć. Patrzył na nią wyczekując najdrobniejszego sygnału, który rozwiałby jego strach lub wszelkie nadzieje. Kobieta obróciła w dłoniach plecak, wykonany z ciemnego metalu, do którego zostały umocowane dwie pary ptasich skrzydeł. Czarne i błyszczące pióra zachwycały swoim pięknem, a naturalna miękkość sprawiała, że można je było gładzić bez końca. ‒ Jak to ma działać? ‒ zdziwiła się. ‒ Wystarczy, że je założysz ‒ zapewnił. ‒ Dostosowują się do właściciela. Na tobie powinny wyglądać najlepiej ‒ dodał, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Podniosła głowę, kierując na niego swoje wielkie błękitne oczy. Czy tak wyglądał zachwyt? Wdzięczność? Na wszystkich bogów chaosu! Dlaczego nie potrafił tego poznać? Oddałby teraz całą swoją wiedzę i wszystkie zasługi, byle by tylko wiedzieć, co teraz myśli. Przełożyła skrzydła do lewej ręki i zrobiła krok w jego stronę, niemal dotykając jego nagiego torsu. Jego ręce uniosły się, by objąć jej ramiona. Nagle zacisnęła zęby, a Kaaron usłyszał metaliczny zgrzyt i wystrzał. Jak? Znów go przejrzała? Przecież wszystko zaplanował. Znów ta sama kobieta zniszczyła wszystko, na czym mu zależało. Osunął się na kolana, czując, że nogi gwałtownie tracą siły. Znikało czucie i ciepło w palcach u rąk i stóp. Gdy upadł na plecy poczuł, że znikło kłucie w piersi. Prawie w ogóle go nie bolało. Jaka ulga. Gdyby tylko nie robiło mu się tak zimno. ‒ Głupiec ‒ usłyszał odległy głos, gdzieś z góry. ‒ Piękne iluzje i nic więcej. ‒ Nie było żadnej iluzji ‒ szepnął, ostatkiem sił odnajdując ją spojrzeniem. Zobaczył ją, zanim jego oczy pokryła mgła. ‒ Kłamca nawet wobec śmierci ‒ parsknęła z pogardą. Cisnęła w jego ciało czarnymi skrzydłami i odwróciła się na pięcie. Dwa demony podbiegły do ciała ich pana, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinny teraz zrobić. Jeden przez chwilę pobiegł za kobietą, ale ta nawet się nie odwróciła. Szła szybko, pełna złości. Oba potwory zamarły na miękkim mchu, wiodąc bezradne za nią wzrokiem. Jej ciemna sylwetka przemykała między drzewami, oddalając się coraz bardziej, aż zupełnie znikła. Ptaki znów zaczęły śpiewać, jak gdyby tylko im nie była obojętna śmierć mężczyzny. Leżał ze świeżym opatrunkiem na piersi. Jego martwe oczy spoglądały w niebo, a na twarzy malował się smutny uśmiech. Jego prezent leżał tuż obok, porzucony przez ukochaną. *** ‒ No i masz! Cały plan! ‒ zaklął Pan Przemian, patrząc na gwałtowną śmierć swojego sługi, aż z jego dzioba posypały się czerwone strzępy gnijącego mięsa. Strażnik Tajemnic zatrząsł się gniewnie, widząc narastające niezadowolenie pierwszego demona. ‒ To nie moja wina! ‒ zawarczał głosem tysiąca jęków. ‒ Ona się zbyt dobrze ukrywała. ‒ Miałeś jedno zadanie! ‒ warknął Pan Przemian, robiąc krok w jego stronę, a trzymany kostur zamigotał na bladobłękitno. ‒ Wysłałem na nią najlepsze sługi! ‒ huknął, a po jego zębach spłynęła fioletowa ślina. ‒ Najlepsze? Najlepsze! ‒ zawył Pan Przemian, łapiąc demona za kark. Na nic się zdało szarpanie i zawodzenie. Większy demon Tzeentcha nic sobie nie robił z długich szczypiec Strażnika. Jedną ręką trzymając za kostur, a drugą za sługę Slaanesha, przycisnął głowę tego drugiego do lustra czarnego płynu. ‒ Zobacz, kogo do niej wysłałeś! ‒ krzyknął mu do spiczastego ucha, gdy płyn zmienił barwę na zieloną, ponownie ukazując leśną polanę przy jeziorze. Dwa maleńkie demony siedziały wciąż na swoich miejscach, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. ‒ Nie! To nie tak! ‒ przeraził się. ‒ To nie moja wina. To mieli być kusiciele! Najlepsi z najlepszych! Miała ulec swojej naturze! ‒ Te dwie kreatury nie skusiłyby ćmy światłem! ‒ zahuczał Pan Przemian, a drugi demon poczuł, że błękitny płomień zaczyna drapać mu oczy. ‒ Jak to naprawisz? Komu da się zapłodnić? Kiedy i jak pocznie dziecko? ‒ Naprawię to. Nie wszystko stracone ‒ zapewnił, mrużąc idealnie czarne oczy. ‒ Mężczyzna był doskonały ‒ przypomniał mu Pan Przemian. ‒ Starannie dobierałem jego emocje, by upodobnić je do czystych intencji. Je też dasz radę naprawić? Strażnik Tajemnic przełknął ślinę, aż z jego gardła rozległo się ciche syknięcie. ‒ Tak ‒ powiedział po chwili, a pierwszy demon wreszcie puścił go ze szponów. ‒ Do roboty ‒ nakazał. ‒ Po jego śmierci mogła przejąć jego moc. ‒ Nadal jest tylko śmiertelniczką ‒ przypomniał. ‒ Ulegnie mi jak każdy z nich. ‒ Jest nie tylko śmiertelniczką, Strażniku ‒ zasyczał demon, obnażając serię drobnych zębów w dziobie. ‒ Ale liczy się tylko dziecko. Drugi demon pochylił głowę, a jego cztery szczypce energicznie zaklekotały, upodobniając go na chwilę do pająka. *** ‒ „Nie iluzja” ‒ prychnęła. ‒ Oczywiście, że iluzja. Choć heretyk wiele razy udowodnił, że wie bardzo dużo o niej i o zakonie, popełnił zasadniczy błąd. Matka Przełożona nigdy nie uznałaby jej za demona. Nawet, gdyby sama powróciła zza grobu. To było tak samo oczywiste, jak to, że skrzydła tego heretyka były przeklęte. Tylko dlatego mógł tak się starać, by je założyła. Szkoda, że musiała zmarnować tyle czasu, by bezpiecznie zbliżyć się do niego z bronią, kiedy nie miał jak się bronić. Nie wierzyła, gdy odważył się zdjąć przed nią napierśnik. Być może tylko zbroja mogła go jeszcze uratować w tym lesie. A przynajmniej Gwynna tak myślała. Liczyła tylko, że wyniesiona z iluzji klasztoru broń, nie zniknie, gdy tylko zatrzymają się gdzieś na postój. „Przeklęta broń” pomyślała, odrzucając od siebie pistolet sióstr bitwy. Skręciła w stronę, gdzie, jak sądziła, mogła napotkać się na uczęszczany trakt. Taki miała plan, pod warunkiem, że cała planeta nie jest opanowana przez chaos. Co prawda roślinność zupełnie na to nie wskazywała, ale Gwynna już raz przekonała się, że iluzja roztaczana przez mroczne siły doskonale upodobniła okolicę do siedziby jej zakonu. Jak łatwo można było ulec myśli, że mroczne siły tu nie dotarły. Drzewa zaszumiały cicho pod wpływem wiatru, a kobieta przez chwilę zapragnęła zatrzymać się i odpocząć. „Zero odpoczynku, dopóki nie zakończysz obowiązków” skarciła się. „Matka Przełożona skarci cię za poniewieranie się po świecie z heretykami i będzie mieć rację. Zwłaszcza, gdy będziesz jej musiała powiedzieć, co nakrzyczałaś w czasie iluzji, by heretyk ci zaufał.” Nagle dostrzegła daleko przed sobą, pomiędzy drzewami złocistą wstęgę. Piaszczysta droga przecinała las i była dokładnie przed Gwynną. Kobieta ruszyła biegiem przed siebie, nie kryjąc się z uśmiechem zadowolenia. „Czy okłamanie heretyka też było przewinieniem?” Wpadło jej nagle do głowy. Na pewno spłaciła je z nawiązką, zabijając go. Wyglądał na kogoś znacznego, ale nikt jej w to nie uwierzy skoro nie było przy nim sług. Były co prawda te demony, ale raz próbowała je zabić. No i były tak niezdarne i pokraczne, że też musiały stanowić jakiegoś rodzaju iluzję. Może jednak powinna ukręcić im łby. Tak dla pewności. ‒ Stać! ‒ krzyknęła, widząc przed sobą przejeżdżający pojazd gąsiennicowy. Wiózł mnóstwo sprzętu w tym drewniane skrzynie, prawdopodobnie na specjalną amunicję o nieforemnym kształcie. ‒ Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem siostry... ‒ odezwał się krągły kierowca, wychylając się przez wąskie okno. ‒ O do licha! Przepraszam, ale słyszałem, że wszystkie siostry zginęły. ‒ Co za bzdury? ‒ zdziwiła się Gwynna. ‒ No... Dziś w nocy. Ktoś wtargnął do zakonu i wszystkie wymordował. Właśnie wiozę trumny na ciała. Biedne istoty. Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego ‒ westchnął ciężko. ‒ Cieszę się, że to tylko wyolbrzymione pogłoski. ‒ Nie, nie ‒ zaśmiała się kobieta, a krągły kierowca zmarszczył czoło. ‒ Nikt z nich nie zginął. To niemożliwe. ‒ Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale pierwszą wiadomość nasłano z samego klasztoru, zanim coś wybuchło w jego pomieszczeniach. Przed godziną dostałem wezwanie z Esarburgu. Burmistrz był wstrząśnięty, a przecież nie wstrząsa się byle czym. ‒ To niemożliwe ‒ powtórzyła. ‒ Proszę ‒ powiedział, wręczając jej święty symbol Imperatora na srebrzystym łańcuszku. ‒ Na pewno siostra ma takich kilka, ale czułbym się nie w porządku nie zostawiając siostrze żadnego pocieszenia. Silnik pojazdu zawarczał ponownie, a maszyna ruszyła przed siebie. Gwynna została sama, spoglądając w ślad za kierowcą i jego ładunkiem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili spojrzała na to, co jej wręczył. To był święty symbol. Emanował ciepłem i wiarą sióstr, które go stworzyły. To nie mogła być iluzja. Była w lesie Esar na planecie swojego zakonu. A to oznaczało, że nic nie było iluzją. ‒ Siostro? ‒ odezwał się mężczyzna w szarym mundurze Imperialnej Gwardii, siedzący za sterem wojskowego transportowca. Obok niego siedziała jakaś kobieta w podobnym stroju. ‒ Jedziemy do waszego klasztoru. Pojedzie siostra z nami? To bardzo ważne. Gwynna przycisnęła wisior do piersi i cofnęła się o krok. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi transportowca i już miał z niego wysiąść, gdy stojąca przy drodze kobieta gwałtownie się odwróciła i uciekła do lasu. ‒ Siostro! Już go nie słyszała. Przed jej oczami znów stanęły jej siostry. Młoda siostra Izyna, siostra Celestyne, która pilnowała drzwi, siostra Galana, która zawsze pomagała jej w nauce nowych psalmów, waleczne siostry Ollha i Jenica, nowicjuszka Shou, Matka Przełożona Kessina. Ich twarze. Ich krew i śmierć w oczach, a także strach i niedowierzanie. Nie ma ich, odeszły. Przez nią. To miała być tylko iluzja. Bezpieczna walka, ale one nie żyły. „Imperatorze! Dlaczego?” Biegła nie wiedząc dokąd pędzi. Uciekała od siebie. Od wspomnień, które ani na chwilę nie zostawiły jej samą. Nie mogła się od nich uwolnić. Jedna z gałęzi uderzyła ją z boku twarzy, rozcinając skórę na skroni, ale kobieta nie zwolniła. Dopiero, gdy porośnięty mchem konar pojawił się jej na drodze, a nogi gwałtownie na niego wpadły, runęła przed siebie. Upadła twarzą na miękką ziemię. Nie wystawiła przed siebie rąk, bo ściskała święty wisior. ‒ Nie ‒ jęknęła do ziemi, jak gdyby dopiero teraz dotarło do niej co zrobiła. Wokół panowała niemal zupełna cisza. Dlaczego ptaki śpiewają, gdy stało się coś tak strasznego? ‒ Nie! ‒ krzyknęła z całych sił, obracając się na plecy. Ptaki zamarły. Nie odpowiedział jej żaden głos. ‒ Nie, nie, nie! ‒ wołała do siebie, zaciskając prawą dłoń na świętym symbolu, aż rozbolały ją palce. Drugą dłonią bez opamiętania tłukła ziemię. Ból, zmęczenie. Cokolwiek, byleby uwolnić się od tego co zrobiła. Wisior pękł w jej dłoni, rozcinając przez rękawicę dwa palce. ‒ To była iluzja. Kłamstwo. Blef ‒ szeptała, patrząc, jak po czarnej rękawicy spływa jej krew. Ten heretyk. Chciała go oskarżyć o wszytko, ale on nawet nikogo nie skrzywdził. Puściłby ją tam samą, ale ona się uparła, by zaprowadzić go do klasztoru. To był jej pomysł. Jej niewiara. Jej słabość. Jej wina. Teraz to wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Nie ma dla niej pokuty, ani żadnej nadziei. Tylko śmierć i wieczna hańba. Skuliła się, klęcząc na ziemi. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć, co robić. Zacisnęła oczy. Już płynęły z nich łzy. Płakała, głośno przełykając słone krople spływające po policzkach. Nawet nie zauważyła, że ktoś przez cały czas ją obserwuje. ‒ Pani? ‒ odezwał się niepewnie mały demon. ‒ Odejdźcie ‒ załkała. ‒ Zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Cisza. Dopiero po chwili rozległy się dwa dźwięki przypominające strzelające płomienie, a potem znów zapadła cisza. Jedynym znakiem, że ktoś przy niej stał, był ciemny plecak z parą kruczych skrzydeł. Gwynna spojrzała na ten niezwykły przedmiot i przysunęła go do piersi. Nie bardzo wiedziała dlaczego. Miękkie pióra dotknęły jej przybrudzonego policzka, ścierając z niego fragment ziemi. Ich zapach wydał się dziwnie słony. Jak gdyby płakały w raz z nią nad tym co zrobiła. Przytulała je do siebie, niczym ostatniego przyjaciela, który bezsilnie starał się ukoić jej ból. Wiedziała, że zrobił je heretyk. Mimo to przyciskała je do siebie z całych sił. „Mam swoje skrzydła. Zabiłam je wszystkie, ale i tak mi je dał.” Może nie zabiła heretyka, tylko kolejną niewinną osobę? Odetchnęła głęboko i przetarła załzawione oczy, na chwilę odsuwając od siebie czarne i nieco już pogięte skrzydła. Nie widziała miejsca dla żadnego silnika, ani nawet dyszy. Jak mogły kogokolwiek unieść? Sprawdziła proste, skórzane paski bez regulacji. Nagle do głowy wpadł jej niecodzienny pomysł. Przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą, czy powinna je założyć, czy nie. ‒ Czy mogę zrobić coś jeszcze gorszego? ‒ spytała się cicho, zakładając je na plecy. Nic się nie stało. „Na co ja właściwie liczyłam?” zadała sobie pytanie, gotowa ściągnąć z siebie szary plecak, jednak nie znalazła żadnego paska. Znikły oba, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Kobieta wstała z kolan i spróbowała sięgnąć przez ramię po plecak. Jej dłonie zamiast szarego materiału, lub choćby tyłu zbroi poczuły miękkie pióra. Odruchowo obróciła się, chcąc zobaczyć, co ma za plecami. Natychmiast dostrzegła wielkie, czarne skrzydło. Spojrzała za drugie ramię. Tam znajdowało się takie samo, rzecz jasna odwrócone lustrzanie. Złapała za nie dłońmi. Poczuła to dotknięcie i w palcach i w skrzydłach. Czuła skrzydła. To były jej skrzydła. Na próbę rozłożyła je szeroko na boki. Miały rozpiętość grubo powyżej czterech metrów, a może nawet pięciu, czy sześciu. Nie była w stanie tego dokładnie ustalić, spoglądając na boki. Na pewno jej ręce nie sięgały końców, ani nawet połowy ich rozpiętości. Trochę ciężkie, dawały jednak poczucie siły, jakiej nie doświadczyła nigdy dotąd. Lecieć? Przecież nie wie jak. Zawsze marzyła o skrzydłach, ale sterowanych przez maszynę podłączoną do układu nerwowego. Czy te nie były podobne? Nie miały tylko paliwa i nie wybuchały od celnej kuli. Na próbę zamachała nimi do przodu i w tył. Pojedyncze gałązki i całe chmary liści poszybowały przed nią, opadając daleko. Sama poczuła mocne szarpnięcie w stronę pleców. Nogi z trudem sprostały tej sile i powstrzymały kobietę przed upadkiem. „Chyba warto spróbować. Czym ryzykuję?” Raz jeszcze zamachała skrzydłami, kierując się tym razem do góry. Grunt uleciał jej spod stóp, tak gwałtownie, że poczuła nagły ścisk w żołądku. Było jednak za późno na zmianę decyzji. Chłodne powietrze smagnęło ją po twarzy, rozwiewając krótkie, jasne włosy. Spojrzała w dół. Konar o który się potknęła malał w imponującym tempie i nie była w stanie dostrzec już miejsca, w którym upadła. Uniosła głowę do góry w samą porę zasłaniając się przed zbliżającymi się gałęziami drzew. Krótkie uderzenie, gdy odruchowo zwinęła skrzydła, a impet wyrzucił ją ponad zieloną koronę. Prawdopodobieństwo Nieco przygarbiony mężczyzna w długim, czerwonym płaszczu podszedł do metalowych drzwi, nad którymi świecił się holograficzny napis „Relax’s Bar”. Wyciągnął ukrytą w skórzanej rękawicy dłoń i zastukał nią donośnie. Przez chwilę nie rozległ się żaden dźwięk. Mimo to mężczyzna czekał cierpliwie, aż ktoś mu otworzy. Po dwóch minutach rozległ się odgłos odbezpieczanego zamka, a drzwi uchyliły się nieco. ‒ Czego? ‒ rozległ się nieprzyjemny głos, dobiegający gdzieś z ciemnej szpary między drzwiami a ścianą. ‒ Tech-kapłan, Jeytos ‒ przedstawił się mężczyzna, nienaturalnie równym i monotonnym głosem. ‒ Miałem się tu spotkać z panem Reynardem Natem. ‒ Nie wpuszczamy tu obcych ‒ przyznał mężczyzna, zamykając drzwi. Kapłan ponownie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i ściągnął z niej rękawicę. Jego palce, dłoń i nadgarstek stanowiły złożony mechanizm, który żył, pracował i nieustannie się poruszał. Mężczyzna zbliżył mechaniczną kończynę do drzwi i wypowiedział cicho kilka słów. Metalowe skrzydło zadrżało i ustąpiło pod lekkim dotykiem mechanicznej dłoni, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia światło ulicznych latarni. ‒ Bardzo pan uprzejmy ‒ przyznał kapłan, przechodząc obok wybałuszającego oczy mężczyznę, który przed chwilą zabronił mu wchodzić. Teraz najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty przeszkadzać mu w spokojnym marszu przez bar. Ubrany w czerwony płaszcz kapłan, zatrzymał się nagle i obrócił głowę w nieco rozjaśniony przez rude lampy kwarcowe kąt pomieszczenia. Przy stoliku, na czerwonej kanapie siedział jeden mężczyzna w podbitej ciężkimi płytami kurtce i patrzył na kapłana. Zaplecione do tyłu, długie włosy o ciemnokremowej barwie, ścięte na zero nad uszami i ciężkie brwi nadawały mu wyglądu dzikiego wojownika. Jednak jego spojrzenie zdradzało głęboką inteligencję, a także jakieś skłonności do okrucieństwa. Kapłan powoli skierował się w jego stronę. Usiadł na przeciwko, kładąc obie, osłonięte przez rękawice dłonie na stole. ‒ Miałem nadzieję, że zjedzą cię protolisy ‒ mruknął, spoglądając kątem oka na kapłana. ‒ Miałyby z tym spory problem ‒ zauważył. ‒ Rzeczywiście ‒ zgodził się, na chwilę łagodząc spojrzenie. Siedzący przed nim kapłan przypominał bardziej maszynę, niż człowieka. Cztery żółte lampki świeciły mniej więcej tam, gdzie powinny znajdować się oczy. Dwa stalowe przewody stykały się nad cienkimi, szarymi ustami, które jako jedyne na całym obliczu wydawały się być jeszcze organiczne. ‒ Co cię tu sprowadza? ‒ spytał, choć jego ton nie zdradzał ani odrobiny sympatii. ‒ Chcę odzyskać swoje maszyny... i serwitorów ‒ dodał po chwili. Na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny odmalowało się małe zdumienie. ‒ To moje rzeczy ‒ odparł twardo, ale bez agresji. ‒ Znalazłem je na szlaku i nie zamierzam ich nikomu dawać. Chyba, że chcesz je kupić? Kapłan zacisnął szare usta i splótł obie dłonie na stole, pochylając się do przodu. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle przy stoliku zjawił się krępy, nieogolony mężczyzna. Z prostego stroju wyglądający na kogoś z obsługi lokalu. ‒ Bardzo pana przepraszam, ale pana gość musi opuścić to pomieszczenie ‒ powiedział do siedzącego przed kapłanem mężczyzny. Ten kiwnął nieznacznie, a pracownik położył dłoń na ramieniu kapłana. Gdy tylko wstał, nieogolony odwrócił go do siebie. ‒ Co ty wyprawiasz? ‒ syknął. ‒ Nie wiesz, kim jest ten człowiek? ‒ Wiem ‒ odparł spokojnie kapłan, dając się prowadzić na zewnątrz. ‒ Niektóre rzeczy są powołane do określonych zadań, panie Mikayah Rexword! ‒ zawołał na odchodne w stronę siedzącego pod kwarcowymi lampami mężczyzny, a jego głos zabrzmiał niezwykle mocno, zwłaszcza do zwykłej monotonni wypowiedzi. ‒ Pana na przykład, wrócą do poprzednich właścicieli. Zanim zdążył dodać choćby słowo, krępy pracownik szarpnął go do wyjścia tak mocno, że kapłan o mało nie upadł, do czego nie był zbyt przyzwyczajony, biorąc pod uwagę jego ciężar. ‒ Zwariowałeś?! ‒ ryknął na niego nieogolony mężczyzna, gdy tylko znaleźli się na tyłach budynku z boku wąskiej i raczej słabo oświetlonej uliczki. ‒ Zabiją cię teraz! W najlepszym razie. ‒ Jest jakiś gorszy? ‒ spytał kapłan, a jego nienaturalnie równy ton wydał się w tym momencie zupełnie nie na miejscu. ‒ Słuchaj, ty ‒ zaczął krępy mężczyzna, wznosząc do góry drżący palec. ‒ Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć. Nie narażam się komu nie należy, a zwłaszcza Rexwordowi. ‒ Grubas ma rację, maszynko ‒ odezwał się ktoś z końca uliczki. ‒ Podpadłeś. Krępy pracownik wydał się nagle jeszcze niższy, a na zarośniętej twarzy pojawiły się kropelki potu. Z cienia alejki wyłonił się wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna o mechanicznym ramieniu i bionicznym oku, świecącym na krwistoczerwono. Ktokolwiek zadał mu kiedyś takie rany, musiał tego dokonać dawno temu, albo z pomocą kilku innych osób. ‒ Z całym szacunkiem ‒ odezwał się kapłan, powoli odwracając się w stronę osiłka. ‒ Ale to mnie okradziono. ‒ Kogo to obchodzi? ‒ spytał drab, podchodząc w ich kierunku i uderzając pięścią w stalową dłoń. ‒ Ją ‒ odparł kapłan, wskazując palcem do góry, gdzie przez cały czas czekała przyczajona, skrzydlata postać. Cztery dni wcześniej „Nachylenie terenu: 15 stopni. Wniosek: Transportowiec wyraźnie zwolni. Zalecenie: Ustawić wyższe obroty na panelu sterowania, celem redukcji oporu wynikającego z nachylenia terenu i odzyskania traconej prędkości” ‒ poinformował tech-kapłana Jeytosa jego automatyczny system analizy otoczenia. ‒ Jeśli droga będzie tak dalej zakręcać, możemy nie wyrobić się na planowaną godzinę ‒ mruknął do siebie, przekręcając gałkę odpowiedzialną za dawkowanie paliwa do silnika. „Potwierdzenie: Przez poziome fałdowanie droga jest wyraźnie dłuższa, niż zaznaczono to na mapie. Wniosek: Ustalona godzina piętnasta może się okazać nieosiągalna.” Czterokołowy pojazd był wspierany przez dwa, potężne, choć lekko już przyrdzewiałe ramiona pochodzące ze starożytnego łazika, jednak nawet one potrafiły się ślizgać po piaszczystej drodze wiodącej przez las Esara. Długi i opancerzony transportowiec i tak radził sobie nie najgorzej, jednak Jeytos co chwila był zaskakiwany nowymi komunikatami o niespodziewanych problemach. „Przeszkoda: Obcy pojazd ustawiony w poprzek drogi. Zalecenie: Skomunikować się z kierowcą, celem uzyskania od niego zmiany ułożenia pojazdu i udostępnienia przejazdu.” ‒ Może po prostu obróciło go na bok, przy wjeździe pod górę? ‒ spytał pod nosem. „Zaprzeczenie: Nachylenie jest zbyt małe, a pojazd wyposażony w gąsienice. Wniosek: Pojazd został tak ustawiony celowo.” ‒ Co też mogło zmusić kogoś do stawania w takim miejscu? ‒ zdziwił się Jaytos. „Propozycje: Prowadzone są badania geologiczne w okolicy-18% prawdopodobieństwa; poszukiwania wody-11%, naprawa drogi-10%, rabunek-5%.” ‒ Nie dobrze ‒ westchnął, kręcąc za rączkę otwierającą boczne drzwi. Gdy całkiem je otworzył, obrócił się i wyskoczył, spadając ciężko na nogi. Nim zdążył podejść do blokującego drogę, usłyszał donośne kliknięcie, a system analizy poinformował go, że dźwięk pochodzi od strzelby typu XG-„Gerchard” z wymienionym zamkiem. Tech-kapłan powoli uniósł do góry ręce. ‒ I ani drgnij ‒ mruknął do niego właściciel strzelby, po czym zwrócił się do kogoś z boku. ‒ Szefie, co z nim robimy? ‒ Zostaw go. Czerwoni braciszkowie są twardzi. Może da radę wydostać się z lasu? ‒ zaśmiał się. „Wątpliwość: Wyposażeni w pojazd kołowy z napędem termicznym przedzieraliśmy się cztery dni. Piechotą mamy 0,5% szans na dotarcie przed wyczerpaniem się paliwa i rezerw wody i węglowodanów” Tech-kapłan odwrócił nieznacznie głowę w stronę rabusiów. Jeden z nich siedział zadowolony na jego transportowcu. Charakterystyczna fryzura z długimi włosami, przyciętymi z boków głowy i bystre spojrzenie zostały bez trudu odnalezione w podręcznym katalogu mężczyzny, jako Mikayah Rexword. Jeden członków największej organizacji przestępczej na południu. Teraz najwyraźniej zajmował się napadaniem na przypadkowych podróżników. Nawet na sługi Omnimesjasza. Reszta jego bandy była zajęta przeszukiwaniem pojazdu w celu odnalezienia wartościowych rzeczy. Normalny człowiek zaciskałby pięści i zgrzytał zębami. Jednak Jaytos dokonywał pobieżnych obliczeń dotyczących ceny i wartości przewożonych materiałów. W żaden sposób nie wychodziło mu, by był w stanie zarobić na ich zakup za swojego życia, a odtworzenie najważniejszego z nich nie wchodziło w grę. Dopiero co odnalazł je wśród ruin starej świątyni, którą przeszukiwał od kilku lat i nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak działała, ani jak była zrobiona. ‒ Nie lepiej go zastrzelić? ‒ spytał rabuś ze strzelbą, a Rexword wzruszył ramionami. ‒ A wy jak tam? Skończyliście? ‒ spytał ekipę, nie odpowiadając na pytanie pilnującego Jaytosa kompana. ‒ Będzie ciężko Rex ‒ mruknął jakiś łysy mężczyzna, ocierając palce ze smaru ochronnego, jakim tech-kapłan pokrył najważniejsze urządzenie. ‒ Powinniśmy z tym wrócić do miasta. Pokieruję tym złomem i spotkamy się na miejscu. Siedzący na górze mężczyzna pokiwał po chwili głową, po czym zeskoczył z dachu transportowca i zajął miejsce kierowcy. ‒ Ja nim pokieruję ‒ powiedział, zamykając drzwi. ‒ Zróbcie mi miejsce i jedziemy. ‒ Co z kapłanem? ‒ dopytywał się rabuś ze strzelbą. ‒ Co on cię tak zajmuje, Johy? ‒ obruszył się Rexword. ‒ Do miasta jest czterysta mil. Czterysta mil lasu. Po co marnować amunicję? ‒ Ale oni... ‒ zaczął, ale szef odpalił już silnik termiczny, który choć należał do jednych z cichszych i tak zagłuszył dalsze słowa Johyego. Już po chwili pojazd ruszył, a za nim rabusie. Szybko zajęli miejsca w torującym drogę pojeździe, po czym ruszyli przed siebie zostawiając tech-kapłana samego w środku puszczy. „Zadanie: Znaleźć tymczasowe źródło jedzenia i wody. Informacja: Zmniejszono intensywność pracy większości systemów, a niektóre zostały tymczasowo wyłączone, celem zmniejszenia obciążenia baterii i zwiększenia szans na przetrwanie.” Jaytos przeszukał skromną bazę danych poświęconą przetrwaniu w lesie. Poza oczywistą informacją dotyczącą dzikich zwierząt nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Uruchomił zatem część biologiczną umysłu, posiadającą jeszcze cechy kreatywności. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, dochodząc do wniosku, że może wykorzystać obfitość lasów w zwierzynę. Odczepił swoją prawą, bioniczną dłoń i sięgnął po zestaw podstawowych narzędzi przy pasku. Natychmiast odnalazł małą piłę do metalu, którą na potrzebę sytuacji umocował do prawego nadgarstka i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu mocnych gałęzi. Już po minucie dysponował gotowym projektem, a po dwóch godzinach sześcioma doskonale dopasowanymi elementami, które teraz splatał przy pomocy splecionych ze sobą drobnych gałązek. Odszedł trochę od drogi, pozostawiając prymitywne, choć wytrzymałe wnyki oraz pułapkę zatrzaskową między drzewami, po czym zajął się konstruowaniem szałasu, dla ochrony przed deszczem. Narażenie swoich części na takie ilości wilgoci mogłoby się okazać zabójcze w jego sytuacji. Zebrał jeszcze trochę chrustu na ognisko, a potem nie mając nic więcej do zrobienia, przełączył się na tryb czuwania, który zwykły człowiek mógłby nazwać snem. Coś zaszeleściło. Tech-kapłan zaświecił oczami, co oznaczało jego przebudzenie. Sprawdził poziom baterii oraz zapas cukrów, białka i wody. Wszystko wskazywało, że ma jeszcze jakieś cztery, pięć dni. Pod warunkiem, że nie spotka go jakaś obciążająca sytuacja. Rozległ się jeszcze donośniejszy szelest, a potem cichy szum, jakby pojedyncze smagnięcie wiatru. Jaytos rozejrzał się dookoła. Było zbyt ciemno, by mógł dostrzec coś przemykającego między drzewami, a nie miał ochoty, by włączać system widzenia w podczerwieni. Może jednak dla własnego bezpieczeństwa powinien to zrobić? Przy następnym szeleście tech-kapłan przełamał się w sobie i włączył system. Natychmiast dostrzegł trzy pary świecących oczu, wpatrzonych prosto w niego. Mimo znacznego ubytku w odczuwaniu uczuć, mężczyzna poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Powinien się wycofać? Krzyczeć? Udawać, martwego? System analizy milczał, więc siłą rzeczy Jaytos wybrał pewien wariant ostatniej możliwości. Stał bez ruchu, daremnie próbując wybrać najlepszą możliwą decyzję, a dzikie stwory zbliżały się do niego z każdą chwilą. Znów rozległ się szum, tym razem na tyle silny, by tech-kapłan mógł go odczuć na ostatnim fragmencie nieosłoniętej skóry. Potężna, wręcz niewiarygodnie wielka postać zjawiła się między nim, a bestiami. Poruszała się szybko, nie dając mężczyźnie szans na jej zidentyfikowanie. Wyglądała, jakby powstrzymywała zwierzęta przed atakiem. Pióra. Przypominała zrobioną z samych piór. ‒ Poszły! ‒ krzyknęła jakaś kobieta, a z kierunku głosu Jaytos stwierdził, że musiały tego dokonać te szamoczące się pióra. Bestie warczały, nacierały i odskakiwały, za każdym razem lądując na grzbietach, lub z pyskami pełnymi długich piór. Tech-kapłan dopiero po chwili zdołał dostrzec, że między nimi znajdowały się jakieś krótkie, ludzkie kończyny. ‒ No już! ‒ ryknęła, a pióra rozłożyły się na boki, zasłaniając mężczyźnie cały widok. Bestie podkuliły ogony, a niezwykłe skrzydła momentalnie się zamknęły. Postać odwróciła się powoli do tech-kapłana, a ten dopiero teraz mógł dostrzec elementy zbroi i emblematów Sióstr Bitwy. ‒ One wrócą ‒ sapnęła, oddychając ciężko. ‒ Jesteś Żyjącą Świętą? ‒ spytał, odnajdując w pamięci odpowiedni wizerunek Córy Imperatora. Kobieta zaśmiała się gromko, na chwilę zapominając o niebezpieczeństwie. ‒ O nie! Daleko mi do niej ‒ zapewniła. ‒ Wyglądasz jak one ‒ zauważył. ‒ Nie ta karnacja ‒ mruknęła, wyraźnie w słabym humorze. ‒ Wejdziesz na drzewo? ‒ spytała, wracając do tematu drapieżników. ‒ Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe ‒ zaczął. ‒ Ważę prawie dwieście kilogramów, a siła moich ramion nie przekracza czterdziestu, gdyby nie twoja własna masa, siostro... ‒ Tak, tak... ‒ przerwała, odwracając go plecami do siebie i popychając do przodu. ‒ Ja też swoje ważę, ale ty masz większe problemy. Musimy szybko wyjść na otwartą przestrzeń, albo znaleźć coś do rozpalenia ognia. ‒ Ognia? Mam tu drewno ‒ powiedział, sprawnie wyrywając się z uścisku kobiety. Ukląkł przy chruście i rozłożył przed szałasem, po czym włączył palnik umocowany w nadgarstku, wzniecając płomień. Już po chwili paliło się małe ognisko, a tech-kapłan dorzucał do niego większych gałęzi. Uskrzydlona kobieta patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, opierając brodę na prawej pięści. ‒ Skąd się tu wziął kapłan maszyn z zapalniczką w rękawie? ‒ spytała nagle. ‒ Byłem przejazdem ‒ odparł neutralnym tonem, podając kobiecie płonący kij. ‒ Nie wziąłeś jakiejś broni? ‒ spytała go, gdy za jej plecami mignęła brunatna postać. ‒ Siostro. ‒ Jego system nie pozwalał mu krzyczeć, choć wielki stwór o szerokim pysku i długich pazurach rzucił się na kobietę, naskakując na jej plecy. Krzyczała, wiła się i szarpała, jednak jej skrzydła nie pozwalały zrzucić z siebie przeciwnika, którego przed chwilą bez trudu ciskała na ziemię. Jaytos wziął do ręki najbliższy kij i zamierzył się na przeciwnika. „Przeszkoda: Skrzydła i głowa kobiety narażone na nasz cios. 15% szans na powodzenie ataku.” ‒ My mieliśmy pół. Plorford Rexword właśnie kończył pić swoje piwo, gdy rozległo się tępy huk dochodzący zza drzwi. ‒ Mikay... wiesz... ‒ zaczął siedzący naprzeciwko niego przyjaciel Jermy. ‒ Nie jestem pewien, czy ten kapłan... to znaczy. No... jeśli on sam dał radę wyjść z lasu, to może...może sam Thosha to na niego za mało? Mężczyzna odłożył pusty kubek i zadarł do góry brodę. ‒ Dlatego jest jeszcze czterech naszych z laserówkami ‒ mruknął dumnie. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów zatrzeszczały wzmacniacze karabinów laserowych, tworząc charakterystyczne chrobotanie. Jermy przechylił na bok głowę, a po chwili kiwnął głową, wyraźnie uspokojony. Reszta gości zdawała się nie słyszeć szamotaniny dochodzącej z ulicy. ‒ Może nawet coś zostanie z jego rąk, albo nóg ‒ powiedział, siadając głębiej i opierając się plecami o oparcie. ‒ Kilka imperialnych monet więcej... Bum! Huk wypadających z zawiasów drzwi, gwałtownie przerwał mu wypowiedź. W ślad za wyrwanym, metalowym skrzydłem poleciał wysoki mężczyzna w kurtce z kapturem. Całą twarz miał umazaną we krwi. W pomieszczeniu rozległy się krzyki strwożonych gości. Mężczyźni zdążyli wstać, gdy do środka wpadła uskrzydlona postać. Kobieta w mocno zniszczonej zbroi o wciąż widocznej ornamentyce eklezji. Złożyła czarne skrzydła, a dłonie trzymała uniesione i zwinięte w pięści. Ktoś z obsługi baru podszedł do niej w niejasnych intencjach, które natychmiast rozwiały się, gdy po kopniaku napastniczki poleciał na najbliższą ścianę. Goście wpadli w panikę, rzucając się do ucieczki. Uskrzydlona blondynka o niebieskich oczach, wyraźnie nie pasujących do stroju, ani skrzydeł rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Gdy jej wzrok padł na Rexworda z gościem, obróciła się w ich stronę. ‒ Czego chcesz? ‒ zakrzyknął Jermy, najwyraźniej nie mogąc ruszyć się sprzed stołu. ‒ Z drogi ‒ warknęła kobieta, odtrącając go na bok, niczym szmacianą zabawkę. ‒ Ty jesteś Rexword? ‒ spytała przez zaciśnięte zęby, stojącego pod ścianą mężczyznę w długich, ściętych nad uszami włosach. ‒ To zależy, o co chodzi ‒ zaczął drżącym głosem, a kobieta złapała go za kurtkę i cisnęła w drugi kąt. Uderzył bokiem w ścianę, wydając przy tym donośny huk. ‒ Ach! ‒ jęknął, przekręcając się w bólu na plecy. ‒ Gdzie są skradzione rzeczy kapłana? ‒ zagrzmiała, zbliżając się do leżącego. ‒ Ja na prawdę, nie wiem... ‒ powiedział, niby obojętnym tonem. Skrzydlata przygotowała pięści do ciosu, gotowa ponownie rzucić się do ataku. Wtem mężczyzna obrócił się w jej stronę i opierając się plecami o ścianę, mierzył do niej z pistoletu. Broń jarzyła się na jasnoniebiesko, a na twarzy mężczyzny powrócił uśmiech. ‒ Może wolałabyś pracować dla mnie? ‒ zagaił. ‒ Daruj sobie ‒ prychnęła i nie przejmując się bronią, skoczyła pod sufit, by uderzyć na Rexworda. Bum! ‒ Siostro ‒ zawołał Jaytos, gdy Gwynna na jego oczach runęła bez ruchu na podłogę. Natychmiast ruszył w jej stronę, trzymając w ręku laserowy karabin. ‒ Jermy, gdzie uciekasz? ‒ zawołał za starym przyjacielem Rexword, podnosząc się z ziemi. Na widok podbiegającego tech-kapłana, zbladł i wyciągnął przed siebie jarzący się pistolet. ‒ Odejdź. Jaytos zatrzymał się, stając tuż przed ciałem Gwynny. ‒ Twoja broń zwróci się przeciwko tobie ‒ ostrzegł, odkładając na bok karabin. ‒ Goń się! ‒ burknął, naciskając spust. W tym momencie rozległa się kolejna eksplozja. Tym razem bardziej donośna i gwałtowna. Plazmowy pistolet wybuchł w ręku mężczyzny, rozrywając ją na kawałki i zasypując pomieszczenie drobnymi strzępami obudowy. ‒ Aaach! ‒ zawył oślepiony, łapiąc się za urwany kikut. ‒ Siostro? Gwynna? ‒ spytał tech-kapłan, gdy system ostatecznie uznał Rexworda za długotrwale unieszkodliwionego. Delikatnie na ile był w stanie podniósł ciało kobiety i obrócił je twarzą w swoją stronę. Mimo krzyków rannego przestępcy, czujniki Jaytosa zarejestrowały bicie serca, a wizjery potwierdziły unoszenie się klatki. Z głębokiej rany po trafieniu pociskiem plazmowym sączyła się krew, a spod przymkniętych powiek spoglądały nieprzytomnie turkusowe oczy. Żyła. Przynajmniej na razie. ‒ Pamiętaj, żeby oddychać i staraj się uspokoić, bo stracisz dużo krwi ‒ wyrecytował jej ze znalezionego w pamięci zapisu o ratowaniu rannych. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Kilka osób, niewątpliwie pracowników baru schowało się za ladą. Reszta uciekła. Tak jak Rexword, który nagle gdzieś znikł. System kategorycznie odradził pozostawanie w tym miejscu. Powrót jego bandy był tylko kwestią czasu, a oni nie mieli jak się bronić. ‒ Zabiorę cię do siebie ‒ powiedział do niej, a w myślach wysłał wiadomość do świątyni Omnimesjasza. „Oby ktoś zdążył ją odczytać.” * * * „Nic nie przebije poświęconego pancerza.” „Żadna wola nie jest tak silna, jak nasza wiara, a wola pocisku jest jedną z najsłabszych.” „Nie bójcie się ostrzału heretyków! Ich ogień jest niczym wobec naszego gniewu.” ‒ To wszystko kłamstwo. Zimno. Wszystko było niewyraźne i ciemne. Pojedyncze światła skakały przed jej oczami, a dźwięki wydawały się dochodzić z oddali. Nie ogarniał ją blask, ani wspaniała aura bohaterki. Umierała jak tchórz, heretyczka albo grzesznica, którą i tak była. Zasłużyła na to. Cokolwiek nadchodziło, wiedziała, że spotka ją słusznie. A jednak się bała. Tak bardzo drżała przed tą nieznaną pustką, lub twarzami wszystkich tych, których zabiła, że wolałaby ściągnąć tą winę na siebie po raz drugi, byle tylko odwlec wyrok śmierci. ‒ Gwynna, nie zasypiaj. Jesteśmy już blisko. Jasne światło błysnęło jej po oczach. Odruchowo chciała zasłonić je ręką, ale bezwładna kończyna jedynie lekko zadrżała. Co gorsza kobieta poczuła, że się dusi. Strach przed zimnem i śmiercią zdawał się teraz niczym, gdy jej płuca zaczęły się kurczyć, a spragnione tchu usta rozwarły się w panicznej próbie złapania powietrza. „Pomocy!” ‒ Ret! Zwolnił stół! ‒ Rozległ się głośny hałas przesuwanego metalu, a potem donośny huk, gdy narzędzia upadły na ziemię. „Za późno...” ‒ Co z nią jest? ‒ Straciła mnóstwo krwi. ‒ Jest przytomna. ‒ Ret, na Boga-Maszynę! „Nie chcę...” * * * Rexword padł twarzą na zimną posadzkę, gdy jeden z ochroniarzy Logarta cisnął nim o podłogę. Stracił rękę, ale wolałby stracić drugą niż trafić tutaj i to zupełnie sam. Po chwili z wolna zaczął podnosić się z ziemi. Spojrzał zapuchniętym okiem w stronę swojego odwiecznego rywala. Był niski, krępy o gęstym zaroście, zwłaszcza na brzegach policzków. Czerwone włosy sprawiały wrażenie człowieka gwałtownego, choć Logart był raczej chłodno myślącym racjonalistą, a wręcz cynikiem. Trzymał się teraz za klapy od poprzerabianej, eleganckiej marynarki i patrzył wyniośle na Rexworda. ‒ Nie sądziłem, że spotkamy się w takich okolicznościach Mikayah. Klęczący na ziemi mężczyzna zacharczał i splunął krwią w stronę Logarta, co sprowadziło na niego kolejny cios z pięści ze strony ochroniarza. ‒ Nie wiem komu podpadłeś, ale cieszę się, że byłeś na tyle głupi, żeby to zrobić ‒ przyznał Logart, podchodząc do Rexworda. ‒ Co u twojego syna? Powinienem go teraz odwiedzić? Pobity i okaleczony mężczyzna szarpnął gwałtownie ciałem, daremnie próbując oswobodzić się z ucisku strażnika. ‒ Ty go już chyba nie zobaczysz ‒ stwierdził, po czym wykonał gest w stronę stojącego pod ścianą podwładnego. Ten wyciągnął krótki nóż i podszedł do Rexworda. Chwycił go pod brodę i zbliżył nóż do jego twarzy. Mężczyzna szarpał się, ale nic nie mogło mu już pomóc. Logart patrzył tylko przez krótką chwilę, po czym odwrócił się plecami do wrzeszczącego z bólu niedawnego wroga. Skierował się w stronę drzwi i wyszedł z ciemnego pokoju na jasno oświetlony korytarz. Przeszedł nim kilka kroków, aż zatrzymał się przy kolejnych drzwiach. Za nimi w sali bankietowej trwało przyjęcie z udziałem wielu najbardziej wpływowych osób w mieście i na planecie. Dwóch strażników pilnowało wejścia, a Logart poprawił marynarkę i rozejrzał się po bogato urządzonej sali. Burmistrz Hertagosa był zajęty dyskusją z Wielkim Prokuratorem Systemu, ponurym Fathto, który nawet nie udawał, że ciekawi go ta rozmowa. Na galerii generał Oswald opowiadał o ostatniej bitwie Eklezjarsze Katedry i kilku innym osobom. Nikt nawet nie zauważyli zniknięcia gospodarza. Z wyjątkiem jego córki, która w granatowej sukience właśnie do niego podbiegła. ‒ Tato ‒ zwróciła się do niego, biorąc go pod ramię. ‒ Pan Darango cię szukał. ‒ Byłem zajęty ‒ odparł, unikając zielonych oczu jego dorosłej córki. ‒ Mówił, że to bardzo ważne. ‒ Powiedz, że nie mam teraz czasu ‒ nakazał, wyrywając się dziewczynie. ‒ Na prawdę. Muszę zrobić coś ważnego. ‒ Ale tato... Zatroskane dziewczę odprowadziło go wzrokiem. Była młoda, naiwna. Wciąż wierzyła w swojego ojca. Może kiedyś pozna prawdę, a może nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Wkrótce zacznie coś podejrzewać. Czy lepiej, by sam jej o wszystkim powiedział? ‒ Dzień dobry, panie burmistrzu ‒ uśmiechnął się przerywając rozmowę. Prokurator Fathto przewrócił oczami do góry, jakby chciał podziękować Imperatorowi za wybawienie. ‒ Logart, już się dziś witaliśmy ‒ zaśmiał się chudy mężczyzna. ‒ Znasz pana Fathto? Zajmuje się prawem w naszym systemie, ale zwykle przebywa na księżycu Jotha. ‒ Nie miałem okazji ‒ skłamał, podając rękę mężczyźnie. ‒ Pan Logart kupiec ‒ powiedział, jak gdyby upewniając się, czy dobrze kojarzy oficjalny zawód Logarta. ‒ W rzeczy samej ‒ potwierdził. ‒ Jeśli mam teraz okazać koncesję... ‒ Nie trzeba ‒ zapewnił. ‒ No dobrze. Teraz już się znamy. ‒ Co u ciebie, Logart? ‒ spytał burmistrz, zmieniając temat. ‒ Przyjęcie jak zwykle doskonałe. ‒ Dziękuję burmistrzu. Czy próbował pan szampana? Logart delikatnie złapał mężczyznę za łokieć, odciągając go od prokuratora przy niewysłowionej wdzięczności tego drugiego. ‒ Co się dzieje? ‒ spytał wyraźnie zaniepokojony burmistrz, gdy znaleźli się na dyskretnym uboczu. ‒ Rexword ‒ powiedział cicho Logart. ‒ Właśnie znaleziono jego ciało. Stwierdziłem, że powinien pan o tym wiedzieć. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, po czym pokręcił szerokimi ramionami, jak gdyby nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, ani jak się zachować. ‒ Wiadomo, kto to zrobił? ‒ Wiadomo, że niecałą godzinę wcześniej ktoś wpadł do jego baru i zdemolował go dokumentnie. Nie wiadomo co stało się z jego bandą, ale od tamtego czasu nie ma po nich śladu. Burmistrz Hertagosa podrapał się po gładko ogolonej brodzie i mruknął coś niewyraźnie. ‒ Jakaś nowa banda? ‒ Też o tym samym pomyślałem ‒ przyznał Logart. ‒ Ja też nie wierzę, by mogła tego dokonać jedna osoba. ‒ A może jednak ktoś z jego najbliższych ludzi zwrócił się przeciwko niemu? ‒ zaproponował Hertagosa. ‒ Dobrze wiemy, że był na to za sprytny. Poza tym nie pozwoliłby uciec Rexwordowi. ‒ Jak to? Powiedziałeś, że znaleziono jego ciało. ‒ Tak, kilka przecznic od tego miejsca ‒ stwierdził Logart, oglądając się za siebie. ‒ Miał urwaną prawą rękę i żadnej broni przy sobie. Burmistrz ponownie zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po policzku. Pokręcił niespokojnie głową i dyskretnie rozejrzał się dookoła. ‒ Henry... powiem ci, jak dobremu znajomemu ‒ zaczął zniżając głos do szeptu. ‒ Wspierasz mnie i jestem ci za to wdzięczny, ale to o czym mówisz zwyczajnie mi się nie podoba. Męczyliście się ze sobą od lat i nagle ktoś do niego wpada i morduje całą bandę. Dla mnie wygląda na to, że właśnie wyrósł ci znacznie groźniejszy przeciwnik. Nie chcę mieć z tym już nic do czynienia, rozumiesz? Żadnych przyjęć, ani spotkań, dopóki nie załatwisz tej sprawy. Logart powoli odchylił głowę do tyłu i zgrzytną zębami. ‒ Myślisz, że możesz mnie zostawić z tym samego? Dobrze. Jeśli nie chcesz mi pomóc, to ja przestanę ci pomagać. Będziemy kwita. Burmistrz momentalnie zbladł. Przełknął ślinę i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła. ‒ Dobrze... wyślę rano służby miejskie w tamten rejon. Niech zbadają sprawę. ‒ Wyślij dzisiaj ‒ polecił Logart, kończąc rozmowę i powrócił do trwającego przyjęcia. * * * ‒ Mamy zadanie ‒ obwieścił podwładnym szef Jednostki Ds. Kryminalnych Plorford Charles Crevier. Był raczej wysokim mężczyzną po czterdziestce. Nikt nigdy nie widział, by brał urlop lub spotykał się z rodziną, czy znajomymi. Nawykły do ciągłej pracy przypominał bardziej maszynę niż człowieka. Zdystansowany i wybitnie zasadniczy w stosunku do podwładnych i obowiązków budził tyle samo antypatii co szacunku. ‒ Pavlos, Cyntia ‒ zwrócił się do dwójki siedzących w ciemnym pomieszczeniu pracowników Jednostki. ‒ Lokal „Relax’s Bar” przy pięćset drugiej na dolnym poziomie. Napad i morderstwo. Raport chcę mieć na wczoraj. Młody mężczyzna o krótkim zaroście podniósł się z miejsca i skinął głową. Wyglądał na trzydzieści kilka lat i starał się sumiennie traktować obowiązki. Dla Charlesa Crebiera zwykle to nie wystarczało. Nim szef oddziału zniknął za drzwiami, zdążył wymienić spojrzenie z koleżanką. Siedziała na krawędzi stołu i wydawała się mocno podekscytowana nadchodzącą misją. ‒ To dzielnica czerwona ‒ zauważyła ochoczo, uprzedzając Pavlosa i zeskoczyła z blatu. ‒ No właśnie ‒ mruknął, sięgając po swoją służbową czapkę, płaszcz i torbę. Kobieta była młodsza od niego o prawie pięć lat, ale momentami przypominała swoim zachowaniem nastolatkę. Zero poczucia zagrożenia, zero opanowania. Gdyby nie jej naturalny wdzięk i co ważniejsze, wrodzony instynkt detektywa, dawno temu złożyłby wniosek o przeniesienie jej do innego resortu. ‒ Gdyby nie to, że jesteśmy jedynym sprawnie działającym oddziałem służb miejskich, pomyślałbym, że chcą się nas pozbyć ‒ przyznał, przytrzymując dziewczynie drzwi na korytarz. ‒ Przesadzasz. Szpitale jeszcze działają ‒ zaśmiała się. ‒ Obyś nigdy nie musiała tego sprawdzać ‒ stwierdził pod nosem, a Cyntia narzuciła na siebie szary płaszcz i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. ‒ Jedziemy koleją? ‒ Na piechotę nie zdążymy z raportem ‒ zauważył, zapinając ostatnie guziki. Budynek Policji zaliczał się do jednych z najstarszych wieżowców, budowanych zgodnie ze starą zasadą proporcji i okazałego wejścia. Szerokie schody prowadziły pod wysokie drzwi, a te na przestronny holl odprowadzający na boki wszystkie korytarze resortów. Gdy tylko wyszli z budynku natychmiast ogarnęła ich ciężka atmosfera fabrycznego powietrza. Spojrzał w górę na szaro żółto niebo i mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Nic dziwnego, że Cyntia potrafiła zachować dobry nastrój, skoro nigdy nie poznała innego świata niż przemysłowe Plorford. Pavlos przez prawie pięć lat pracował na księżycu Jotha i nigdy potem nie był w stanie patrzeć na wielkie miasta, jak na przyjazne człowiekowi miejsce. Nic dziwnego. Jednostka do Spraw Kryminalnych powinna być pięć, a może i dziesięć razy większa. Przez pierwszy rok od kiedy zaczął w niej pracę, w ogóle nie ruszali się ze swojej dzielnicy, choć burmistrz przypisał im do kontroli całe miasto. Ludzie ginęli samotnie w ciemnych uliczkach tworzących większość metropolii, lub w grupach w biały dzień. Napady, porachunki mafijne, zemsty arystokratów na przywódcach strajków... To miasto żyło śmiercią. A jednak praca Pavlosa i jego kolegów okazywała się niekiedy przynosić skutek. Nawet skorumpowane sądy ławnicze potrafiły przyłożyć się do skazywania najbardziej popapranych przestępców. Choć najwięksi mafiosi pozostawali bezkarni, to w pewnych okresach zaczynało im brakować pionków. Pozostawało wiele miejsc poza kontrolą policji i władz miasta, ale postęp wydawał się widoczny. Sens pracy zaburzała jedynie Cyntia. Wspólne zadania oznaczały nieuchronne i permanentne uwagi na temat stanu rozkładu zwłok, lub gustu aktywisty rozszarpanego na kawałki we własnym mieszkaniu. „Patrz, trup!” nie robiło już na niego takiego wrażenia, ale nagłe przebłyski geniuszu, wciąż onieśmielały mężczyznę i kazały mu znosić ekscesy jego koleżanki. ‒ Byłeś kiedyś w czerwonej? ‒ spytała Pavlosa, gdy zajęli miejsca w przedziale kolei magnetycznej. Pociąg był stary. Na pewno kilkusetletni, a może jeszcze starszy. Nigdy niewymieniane szyby przepuszczały marny ułamek i tak bladego światła dochodzącego przez smog do miasta. Dlatego jedynym oświetleniem były stare lampy nad drzwiami, które oryginalnie musiały służyć jako sygnalizacja awaryjna. Nikt nie przewidział, że będzie służyć tyle czasu sama. ‒ Raz ‒ przyznał chłodno. ‒ Zabójca Kothingsów zjawił się w czasie rewizji jego mieszkania, więc zaczęliśmy go ścigać. Wydawało się, że go dopadliśmy, ale... pamiętasz Barta Damjana, tego łysego, co przyniósł do pracy pączki, gdy urodziła mu się córka. ‒ Wtedy zginął? To znaczy, wtedy w pościgu? Pavlos kiwnął głową, po czym skierował spojrzenie na przemykając za brudną szybą panoramę miasta. ‒ Ja byłam dwa razy ‒ przyznała po chwili, a jej ton nie zdradzał ani odrobiny smutku, czy strachu. ‒ Raz zabłądziłam jadąc do sklepu, a drugi raz specjalnie. ‒ Do jakiego sklepu do cholery? ‒ zaklął, zapominając się na chwilę. ‒ Do jakiego sklepu? ‒ powtórzył znacznie spokojniej. ‒ Przecież w okolicy są tylko speluny i puste bloki. ‒ Wiem, ale chciałam... to znaczy myślałam, że znajdę tam jakiś sklep z tanią bronią ‒ stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. Pavlos wziął głęboki oddech, ale przez długi czas nie wypuszczał powietrza. Pochylił tylko głowę i potarł czoło środkiem dłoni. Wagon pociągu był praktycznie pusty. Nie musieli się więc przejmować tematem swobodnej dyskusji. Mężczyzna nie był jednak w stanie wytrzymać tej nieustannej beztroski, wręcz naiwności i zupełnej swobody w wykonywaniu obowiązków. ‒ Pięćsetna, to nasz ‒ zauważyła wstając z miejsca. Mężczyzna podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył śladem partnerki przez ciężko otwierające się drzwi. Wyszli na stację i momentalnie widok fabrycznego miasta sprzed wieżowca policji wydał się idyllą. Coś, co kiedyś było dworcem zostało zmienione na tani rynek oficjalnie sprzedawanych narkotyków. Ciemne, chude postacie skryte pod kapturami, lub wyposażone w bioniczne implanty starało się wepchnąć swoje domowe wyroby odurzające, nic nie robiąc sobie z obecności policji. Pavlos natychmiast dostrzegł dwóch mężczyzn uzbrojonych w krótkie karabiny laserowe i bezwątpienia elementy munduru Sił Obrony Planetarnej. Dezerterzy pilnowali handlarzy, ci z kolei bacznie przypatrywali się swoim klientom, wyraźnie nie mając zaufania do ich uczciwości. Przy wyjściu ze stacji stała wyzywająco ubrana kobieta o czerwonych ustach i przesadnie zarysowanym makijażem. ‒ Hej śliczny. Chciałbyś może zabawić się po pracy? ‒ zagaiła do Pavlosa, gdy ten mijał ją w przejściu. ‒ Nie teraz śliczna. Jestem zajęty ‒ rzucił nie zatrzymując się i dziękując w duchu, że Cyntia nie postanowiła przypomnieć mu o obowiązku wylegitymowania kobiety. Gdy tylko wyszli ze stacji na ulicę gęsta atmosfera bezprawia wydała się rozrzedzić, ale pozostawała wyraźnie odczuwalna. Nagle Cyntia postanowiła dogonić partnera, przyspieszając gwałtownie. ‒ „Śliczna”. Już myślałam, że się skusisz ‒ rzuciła. ‒ Takie kobiety nie są w moim typie ‒ odparł mężczyzna, nie wciągając się w rozmowę. ‒ Rozumiem. Wolisz bardziej wyrafinowane panny z dobrych domów ‒ pokiwała głową. ‒ Na pewno mniej gadatliwe ‒ skwitował, wyciągając służbowy lokalizator. ‒ Pięćset dwunasta w prawo. Szkoda tylko, że mamy prawie kilometr do tego lokalu. ‒ Myślisz, że na miejscu wszystko nam powiedzą? ‒ Chyba nie mamy innej możliwości, niż spróbować ‒ przyznał nieco swobodniej, wzruszając ramionami. ‒ Lepiej nie mówmy, że jesteśmy z policji. Skąd pomysł, żeby tu przybyli? Sprawa była aż tak ważna, czy w pozostałych dzielnicach zabrakło przestępców. Pavlos szczerze w to wątpił, ale praca pozostawała pracą. Im szybciej ją wykona tym większa szansa, że wrócą cali do domu. ‒ Patrz, latarnia ‒ zauważyła Cyntia, wskazując palcem na samotne źródło światła. Mężczyzna dopiero teraz zauważył, że cała dzielnica była pogrążona w ciemnościach przełamywanych tylko pojedynczymi światłami z okien lub lamp fosforowych w rękach grup najemników. Przed nimi zaś świeciła zwykła, miejska latarnia, pamiętająca zapewne dawne czasy, być może początków miasta. ‒ To tutaj, prawda? ‒ spytała kobieta, zatrzymując się przed wejściem do baru. Neonowa lampa z napisem „Relax’s Bar” wydawała się zepsuta od wielu lat. Wokół nie było widać żadnego człowieka, a metalowe drzwi tkwiły wyłamane na jednym zawiasie. ‒ Przynajmniej nie potrzebujemy kluczy ‒ zauważyła i nim Pavlos zdążył choćby się odezwać, ruszyła do pogrążonego w ciemności środka. Mężczyzna wyciągnął karbidową latarkę i przy jej bzyczącym pomruku wszedł za kobietą. Wnętrze lokalu nie zrobiło na nim większego wrażenia. Powywracane stoły, strzaskane krzesła. Jeden z filarów nosił ślady krwi. Pavlos skierował światło na podłogę i znalazł jeszcze kilka czerwonych smug. ‒ Ktoś tu kimś rąbnął, lub najpierw rąbnął, a potem położył tu ciało ‒ mruknął, kucając przed filarem. Wyciągnął z torby srebrny walec i postawił go na środku pokoju. Urządzenie powoli włączyło się, a potem wykonało szybki skan pomieszczenia. Nim zdążył je schować, Cyntia o mało nie przyprawiła go o zawał. ‒ Mam palec! ‒ Jeden? ‒ spytał po chwili, podnosząc się z miejsca. Skierował światło na Cyntię, która ciesząc się, nieznacznie machała znaleziskiem. ‒ Śmierdzi tu plazmą ‒ zauważyła. ‒ A palec jest zwęglony z boku i przy paznokciu. ‒ Wybuch? ‒ Ktoś się bronił i prawie mu się udało ‒ stwierdziła, podając fragment ciała Pavlosowi. ‒ Dlaczego prawie? ‒ spytał, oddając kobiecie latarkę i wyjmując Służbowy Analizator Cząsteczkowy. ‒ Tu masz jeden ślad ‒ powiedziała, świecąc na filar. ‒ A tu drugi, obfity i trzeci tam. Ślady męskich stóp, ktoś niski, ale bardzo ciężki. Kilka innych zaciera trop ‒ mówiła co jakiś czas błyskając światłem małego aparatu sprzężonego z wewnętrznym systemem informacyjnym Plorford. ‒ Ktoś wpadł, zabił jedną osobę, zastrzelił drugą, a potem sam został raniony z własnej broni ‒ stwierdził Pavlos, chowając torebkę do swojej torby. ‒ No nie wiem. Wygląda to raczej tak, jakby strzał oddano od strony wejścia, ale krew na kolumnie nie pasuje do twojego pomysłu ‒ zauważyła, znów świecąc na filar i błyskając aparatem. ‒ Wiem, wiem... ‒ Patrz tutaj ‒ przerwała mu. ‒ Chyba ktoś tu wszedł z drugiej strony. Na ziemi została wąska, ledwo widoczna i nieco już wytarta smużka krwi prowadząca w stronę filaru. Nieliczne ślady odciśniętych we krwi podeszew nie zatarły tego tropu. Trochę stłuczonego szkła, upuszczone monety, sztućce i inne śmieci. Pavlos znalazł nawet kilka ptasich piór. ‒ Drzwi na zaplecze otwarte. ‒ Chyba na ulicę ‒ zauważył, dostrzegając wyłamane do środka drzwi. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Powietrze było tak samo gęste, ale ścienna lampa dawała znacznie wiecej światła. Kilka powywracanych lub strzaskanych skrzyń leżało na ziemi. Jeszcze więcej piór. Prawdopodobnie były w jednej ze skrzyń. ‒ Tu jest krew ‒ rzuciła, kierując światło na niemałą kałużę czerwonej posoki. Nagle na środek kałuży spadła pojedyncza kropla. Cyntia odruchowo skierowała światło karbidowej latarki do góry. Niemal dokładnie nad nimi wisiało ciało wielkiego mężczyzny, które ktoś zawiesił na kablu. Twarz zamarła w wyrazie bezgranicznego przerażenia. Sine usta i puste oczy były rozwarte w nienaturalny sposób. Co mogło przestraszyć i zabić takiego osiłka? Błysnęło światło aparatu. ‒ Mamy już chyba wszystko. Zbierajmy się stąd ‒ rzuciła Cyntia, a Pavlos poczuł momentalny ucisk w gardle. ‒ Po raz pierwszy się z tobą zgadzam ‒ mruknął, dość nerwowo obracając się w stronę wyjścia. Nie biegli. Nie chcieli zwracać na siebie uwagi. Mimo to nie byli w stanie powstrzymać się przed przyspieszeniem kroku. ‒ Powtórzmy. Ktoś zaszedł strażnika na tyłach lokalu. Zabił i zawiesił w Imperator wie jaki sposób na górze, wyłamał drzwi, zabił drugiego, a potem ktoś strzelił do niego z plazmowej broni. Nie dał rady zabić, bo sam się ranił. Kto mógł uciekł, lub został wyniesiony ‒ mówiła szybko, starając się nadążyć za Pavlosem. ‒ Wiesz... aktualnie wolałbym, żeby ta dyskusja na chwilę zaczekała. Dokończymy ją jutro ‒ powiedział, zatrzymując się przed wejściem na stację kolei miejskiej. ‒ Ale jak to? ‒ zdziwiła się. ‒ Mamy przecież oddać raport. ‒ O tej godzinie wieżowiec jest zamknięty. Zajmiemy się tym rano ‒ stwierdził spokojnie i obrócił się w stronę wejścia na stację. ‒ To jak ja się dostanę do mieszkania? Pavlos zatrzymał się po raz drugi. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na kobietę i ściągnął brwi. ‒ Wciąż mieszkasz w mieszkaniu dla kadetów? ‒ Nie miałam okazji, żeby rozejrzeć się za własnym ‒ stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. ‒ Dobrze ‒ odparł ponuro. Zawiesił głos na chwilę, manifestując niezadowolenie. ‒ Przenocujesz u mnie. Bał się jakiejś płomiennej reakcji ze strony Cynti, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Na szczęście dla nich peron od ich ostatniej wizyty niemal opustoszał. Zaledwie jeden z cyborgów wciąż jeszcze rozglądał się po okolicy, ale nie zobaczyli przy nim broni. Wkrótce nadjechał pociąg. Tak jak w pierwszą stronę czekała ich jedna przesiadka. Pavlos mieszkał tylko kilkanaście bloków od dzielnicy urzędniczej. Wynajął te mieszkanie z uwagi na położenie. Powierzchnia czy wyposażenie nie stanowiły dla niego problemu. ‒ Mam w domu kota ‒ uprzedził ją Cyntię w windzie, gdy zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi. ‒ Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś uczulona ‒ Nie. Jak się wabi? ‒ Kicia ‒ mruknął po chwili. ‒ Oryginalnie ‒ odparła, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Przez całą podróż Cyntia walczyła sama ze sobą, ale od piętnastu minut przegrała tę walkę. Bez pohamowania zaczęła wypytywać Pavlosa o jego rodzinę, dom, znajomych i przeszłość. Milczenie czy wymijające, lub niechętnie udzielane odpowiedzi zupełnie jej nie przeszkadzały. ‒ Mieszkanie, jak mieszkanie ‒ stwierdził, przewracając pasek w czytniku stalowych drzwi. ‒ Łazienka na prawo. W prysznicu nie ma zimnej wody. Kuchnia z salonem na środku. Sypialnia dalej. Wspomniany „salon” był w rzeczywistości mikroskopijną jadalnią z tapczanem. Stary przekaźnik radiowy został umocowany w ścianie i przy dobrej pogodzie (rzadko spotykanej pod gęstym smogiem miasta) potrafił nawet wyświetlać obraz, ale niewiele więcej. Kuchnia ograniczała się do dwóch blatów z szafkami i malutkim piekarnikiem. Cyntia wydawała się jednak zachwycona. ‒ Mieszkasz tu sam z kotem? O tu jest! Kicia, kicia. Jaki miły ‒ zaśmiała się, gładząc rudego kota po brodzie. ‒ To ja ogarnę sypialnię. ‒ Mogę spać na kanapie. ‒ Nie wygłupiaj się ‒ fuknął, wychodząc do sypialni. W pozbawionym okien pomieszczeniu sypialnianym większość miejsca zajmowało łóżko. Pavlos szybko zajął się wymianą pościeli, dostrzegając nagle, że na ścianie wciąż wisi plakat jego ulubionego zespołu z dawnych lat. ‒ Cholera ‒ zaklął pod nosem, odrzucając na bok białe prześcieradło. Nie pamiętał, jak go przykleił, a nie chciał zostać z fragmentami papieru na ścianie. Przełknął cicho ślinę i szarpnął za afisz. Na całe szczęście papier okazał się wytrzymały. Stary klej po prostu odszedł w raz plakatem od ściany. Mężczyzna zwinął afisz w rulon i wrzucił na górną półkę umieszczonej w ścianie szafy. Nim do pokoju zapukała Cyntia, zdążył uporać się z pościelą. ‒ Pobudka o szóstej. Jeśli chcemy zdążyć po śniadaniu do pracy ‒ oświadczył, wychodząc do salonu. Kobieta trzymała na rękach jego kota, który zdawał się nie pamiętać o swoim objedzie. Rozkoszował się nieco chaotycznymi pieszczotami kobiecych dłoni. ‒ Będę mogła się umyć? ‒ spytała, a Pavlos zaczął przesuwać na bok stół, robiąc miejsce do rozłożenia tapczanu. ‒ Nie wiedzę problemu. Pamiętasz, że mam tylko ciepłą wodę? ‒ upewnił się, ustawiając krzesła na blacie. ‒ Dzięki. Masz czysty ręcznik? ‒ W szafce nad umywalką ‒ rzucił, walcząc ze starymi sprężynami tapczanu. W końcu sprężyny ustąpiły. Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą. W tym momencie usłyszał odgłos zamykanego zamka drzwi, a po chwili odgłos lanej wody. ‒ Miau! ‒ Kicia? Pavlos rozejrzał się dookoła. Na chwilę przestraszył się, że przez nieuwagę przytrzasnął kotu łapę lub ogon. Nigdzie go jednak nie widział. Może zamknął go w sypialni? Otworzył drzwi, ale tam też go nie znalazł. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu nasypał jedzenie kotu do miski w sypialni. Z łazienki zaczęła się nieść jakaś nucona melodia. ‒ Cyntia? ‒ Tak? ‒ odezwała się kobieta. ‒ Nie widziałaś może Kici? ‒ spytał bezradnie, opierając dłonie na biodrach. ‒ Jest ze mną pod prysznicem. ‒ Co?! Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów rozległo się donośne „Miau”. Woda przestała płynąć, a oszołomiony mężczyzna usłyszał odgłos przekręcanego rygla. ‒ Kicia! ‒ zawołał na widok przegrzanego i ociekającego wodą i mydłem kota. Wyglądał w tym momencie jak potwór za bagien, a mężczyzna po raz pierwszy podziękował w duchu, że żyje w mieście. ‒ Była bardzo grzeczna ‒ zapewniła Cyntia, poprawiając na sobie ręcznik. ‒ Kotów się nie myje! ‒ warknął do niej, wyciągając w jej stronę przed siebie kota. ‒ Nie wiedziałam ‒ odparła ni to obojętnie, ni to z poczuciem winy. Mężczyzna wszedł do zaparowanej łazienki i otworzył szafkę z akcesoriami. ‒ To był ostatni ręcznik? ‒ spytał, pokazując na szare odzienie Cynti. ‒ Powiedziałeś, że mogę go wziąć ‒ przypomniała mu, wyciskając wodę z mokrych włosów. Zawiązany pod pachą odsłaniał jej część piersi i prawie całe nogi. Pavlos poczuł się nagle bardzo niezręcznie. ‒ Ubierz się w coś ‒ mruknął, odkładając kota na podłogę. ‒ Jasne ‒ odparła, obracając się w stronę sypialni. ‒ Masz może wolna piżamę? ‒ spytała, zatrzymując się i rzucając spojrzenie w stronę mężczyzny. Ten momentalnie zamarł. Przez jego myśli przeleciało kilkaset obrazów naraz. Nie mogąc przez chwilę dojść do siebie, walcząc z własną wyobraźnią nie mógł skupić się na sytuacji. Przyłożył dłoń do skroni i pokręcił głową. ‒ Nie. ‒ Jak to? ‒ Nie. ‒ To w czym śpisz? ‒ Ubierz się w coś! ‒ nakazał chłodno. Gdy kobieta zniknęła za drzwiami do jego sypialni krzyknął ‒ A potem oddaj ten ręcznik! Kot usiadł na tapczanie robiąc przy tym wielką, mokrą plamę na samym jego środku. Liżąc mokrą łapkę starał się doprowadzić do porządku. Tymczasem jego właściciel krążył po mieszkaniu, co jakiś czas zaglądając do łazienki, jak gdyby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że nie ma już pod ręką ręcznika, by móc wytrzeć kota. ‒ Słuchałeś Candy Razor? ‒ rozległo się nagle pytanie dochodzące z jego sypialni. ‒ Oddawaj ten ręcznik! ‒ ryknął. ‒ Szukam w twojej szafie jakiejś czystej bluzki! ‒ odkrzyknęła mu. Pavlos usiadł na krześle i zdjął kota z łóżka. Przez chwilę próbował chociaż wytrzeć namiar wody w swoją bluzkę, ale ostatecznie się poddał. Odłożył go na ziemię i podszedł do drzwi sypialni. ‒ Masz ‒ powiedziała mu kobieta, wręczając ręcznik i wychodząc w jasnoszarej bluzce. ‒ I nie zaglądaj więcej do moich rzeczy ‒ syknął, biorąc go do ręki. Natychmiast zaczął wycierać nim zwierzę. Nieco bardziej energicznie, niż było to potrzebne. Rano obudził się zmęczony i obolały. Mokre łóżko i kot miały w tym swój udział, ale Pavlos czuł złość tylko na Cyntię. ‒ Zamorduję ‒ jęknął do poduszki, gdy rozległ się trzask oleju na patelni. ‒ Lepiej, żebyś tu przyszedł ‒ stwierdziła, stojąc przy kuchence. ‒ Ten olej chyba nie był świeży. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Podniósł się z odciśniętą na policzku poduszką i warknął coś do siebie. Zrzucił pościel z tapczanu, ciskając ją w kąt, po czym wziął się za składanie tapczanu. Mokra plama urosła tylko przez noc, a Pavlos czuł się jak po nocy na dnie jaskini. ‒ Gdzie trzymasz talerze? ‒ W szafce ‒ mruknął, opierając czoło o krawędź podnoszonego tapczanu. ‒ Już mam. ‒ Nie może być ‒ syknął. ‒ Coś mówiłeś? ‒ Że zaraz się spóźnimy ‒ powiedział głośno i spokojnie, składając tapczan. Już po chwili ustawił krzesła i mały stół na miejscu, a zadowolona z siebie lub swojej pracy Cyntia postawiła patelnię na blacie. ‒ Jajecznica na pomidorach ‒ oświadczyła, jakby właśnie stworzyła królewskie danie. Nie miał pojęcia skąd wytrzasnęła pomidory i jajka. Nie miało to większego znaczenia. Kopniak na dzień dobry, tyle pamiętał. Chyba wyszła na jakieś zakupy, ale był zbyt śpiący, żeby zorientować się, że wychodzi. Teraz siedziała przed nim ubrana i świeża, a on myślał tylko o wzięciu zwolnienia chorobowego. Najlepiej dożywotniego. ‒ I jak? ‒ spytała wlepiając w niego swoje brązowe oczy. Pavlos już miał przełknąć tą pomarańczową breję, ale spojrzenie Cynti sprawiło, że ugrzęzło mu w gardle. ‒ Wyborne ‒ wyksztusił, choć danie było w najlepszym razie bez smaku. ‒ Dobra ‒ westchnęła. ‒ Nie musisz się męczyć. To moje drugie gotowanie w życiu ‒ przyznała, wstając z miejsca. Pavlos poczuł się momentalnie bardzo niezręcznie. Cyntia obeszła go i poklepała po ramieniu. ‒ Kupimy coś do jedzenia po drodze, a teraz choć, bo faktycznie się spóźnimy. Pióra Było za kwadrans siódma, gdy wyszli z budynku. Choć musieli jeszcze czekać na kolej, ostatecznie przyjechali spóźnieni niecałą minutę. ‒ Co z raportem? ‒ powitał ich na korytarzu ich szef Charles Crevier. ‒ Drobna korekta i będzie gotów ‒ zapewniła Cyntia, mijając go i wchodząc do pokoju. ‒ Znaleźliśmy sporo śladów. Mamy skan pomieszczenia i... ‒ Złóż wszystko specjalnym ‒ przerwał Pavlosowi. ‒ Przejmują sprawę. Możecie odpocząć. ‒ Pożegnał go i wyszedł. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, po czym wzruszył ramionami i obrócił się w stronę drzwi. Wszedł do pokoju dla pracowników, szybko odnajdując Cyntię. Ta spojrzała na niego pytająco. ‒ Coś złego? Spóźniliśmy się? ‒ Skąd. Mamy wolne ‒ przyznał, siadając za swoim biurkiem. ‒ Jak to? ‒ Zmarszczyła brwi. ‒ Mamy oddać skan z palcem i mamy wolne ‒ powtórzył, podpinając srebrny walec do czytnika swojego komputera. Rozległo się przeciągłe buczenie, a po chwili zapaliła się na nim zielona lampka. ‒ Komu oddać? ‒ Kobieta zerwała się z miejsca, ale nie przerwała transmisji. ‒ Specjalnym. Pewnie mają zająć się porządkiem w tamtej dzielnicy. Najwyższy czas ‒ mruknął. ‒ To po co nas wysyłali, skoro specjalni mają roznieść wszystko w pył? ‒ Nie wiem, nie dociekam ‒ oświadczył, zabierając skaner. Sięgnął do torby, wyciągając z niej Analizator. ‒ Dasz im wszystkie dane? ‒ zdziwiła się, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Pavlos spojrzał na nią twardo, a kobieta pospiesznie cofnęła dłoń. Nie przeszkadzała mu już więcej, tylko niemo obserwowała naczytywanie informacji przez sprzęt. Mężczyzna odłożył Analizator do torby, a następnie przełożył ją przez ramię. ‒ Więc mamy wolne? ‒ spytała go nagle. ‒ Tak mi powiedział Charles. Sama byś usłyszała, gdybyś nie uciekła do pisania ‒ stwierdził, obracając się w jej stronę. ‒ Do kiedy? ‒ Przynajmniej do jutra ‒ wzruszył ramionami. Kobieta pokiwała głową, po czym przez chwilę pokręciła kosmkiem czarnych włosów za uchem. Wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała w kąt. ‒ Nie masz może ochoty na kawę? ‒ Słucham? ‒ No wiesz… ‒ zaczęła, przesuwając stopą po ziemi. ‒ Skoro przydzielili nas do pracy na stałe, to może byśmy się jakoś poznali. Skoro oboje mamy czas… I co teraz? Miał powiedzieć, że z trudem wytrzymywał jej towarzystwo? Że była pieruńsko irytująca, a niekiedy głupia i naiwna? Może powinien tak zrobić, ale czegokolwiek tak naprawdę chciała od niego Cyntia, tak się jej nie pozbędzie. ‒ Jakieś preferencje co do miejsca? ‒ mruknął. Wysiedli na samym krańcu dzielnicy konstruktorów maszyn. Powietrze było jeszcze gęstsze i cięższe, a szare budynki wydawały się brunatne. Skąd pomysł na to, by wybrać się tu na kawę? Może Cyntia pochodziła z okolicy? Kto tam ją wiedział. ‒ Wpadniemy na chwilę do pewnej osoby ‒ oświadczyła pogodnie, a Pavlos poczuł przypływ niepokoju. ‒ Znajomy? ‒ Nie bardzo ‒ przyznała, uśmiechając się, a mężczyzna poczuł, że żołądek mu się zaciska. Było jednak późno na protesty. Kobieta już ruszyła przed siebie, a Pavlos wolał jej tu nie zostawiać. Jeśli nie znała tego miejsca, robiła coś bardzo w jej stylu, czyli coś bardzo głupiego. ‒ Dokąd idziemy? ‒ spytał, czując na sobie spojrzenia dziesiątek systemów optycznych. ‒ Mała świątynia Tech-kapłana Jaytosa ‒ powiedziała, zatrzymując się gwałtownie przed starym budynkiem, do złudzenia przypominającą małą, imperialną katedrę. Strzeliste łuki i witraże od dawna pokrywał brud i kurz. Z licznych szczelin, wybitych lub celowo wykutych wystawały przewody, elektroniczne skrzynie i dziesiątki innych urządzeń, nierzadko przeplatających i łączący się ze sobą. Ktokolwiek tu mieszkał, dysponował dorobkiem dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek pokoleń pracy przy zebraniu i połączeniu tych wszystkich maszyn, a była to zaledwie zewnętrzna elewacja budynku. ‒ Co my tu, kurna, robimy? ‒ palnął, nie kryjąc złości. ‒ Zdążymy na kawę, spokojnie ‒ zapewniła go, a Pavlos już miał odfuknąć, by wsadziła sobie swoją kawę we włosy, gdy momentalnie otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi do świątyni. ‒ Dzwoniłaś? ‒ szepnął, a w czarnym wejściu pojawiła się krępa postać mężczyzny w czerwonym płaszczu. ‒ Bądźcie pozdrowieni wyznawcy Boga-Maszyny ‒ powitał ich, nieznacznie się kłaniając. ‒ Najbliższa modlitwa w poniedziałek, jeśli chcecie dopomóc znanym maszynom. Chyba, że przychodzicie z datkami… ‒ Mamy kilka pytań w sprawie czarnych piór. Mężczyzna w czerwonym płaszczu rozwarł szeroko oczy, w stopniu niemal dorównującym spojrzeniu Pavlosa. ‒ Pióra… to chyba materia organiczna. Niemiła Omnimesjaszowi… ‒ Tak, ale według danych służb miejskich wywozi się je właśnie stąd. To jak? Możemy wejść? ‒ Świątynia jest właściwie otwarta ‒ zastanowił się mężczyzna, a kobieta stanowczo naparła, wchodząc do środka. ‒ Skąd ty… ‒ Pracowałam rano ‒ pochwaliła się. ‒ W wieżowcu sprawdziłam, czy nie doszła odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Też byś zobaczył, gdybyś nie rozmawiał tyle z Charlesem. ‒ Jakie służby? ‒ dopytywał, nie zwracając uwagi na jej uwagę. ‒ No… oczyszczania miasta. Okazuje się, że też działają i potrafią pomóc policji. ‒ W czym mogę pomóc? ‒ przerwał im drugi Tech-kapłan, zagradzając drogę. Pavlos, mimo, że był wyższy od Tech-kapłana o blisko głowę, poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Z gospodarza emanowała jakaś dziwna aura żelaznej nieustępliwości i tytanowego charakteru. Choć jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, niemal ospale, miało się wrażenie, że pcha go do przodu jakaś siła mogąca zepchnąć ze swojej drogi dowolną przeszkodę. Jego bioniczne oczy świeciły się teraz na żółto, a wyschnięte, szare usta delikatnie wykrzywiły się w ostrzegawczym geście. ‒ W czym mogę pomóc? ‒ powtórzył, gdy Cyntia, ani Pavlos nie byli w stanie wyksztusić słowa. ‒ Zgubiliście drogę? ‒ Chcieliśmy tylko spytać o bezpieczeństwo w okolicy ‒ zapewnił Pavlos, zdobywając się na skromny uśmiech. Wtem poczuł silne uderzenie pod żebra. Niemal tracąc dech, odwrócił się, napotykając na wściekły wzrok Cyntii. ‒ Właściwie to mamy kilka pytań w sprawie wczorajszego morderstwa ‒ sprostowała, odkładając swoją złość na bok. ‒ Ludzie giną, a maszyny zostają ‒ napomniał Tech-kapłan. ‒ To pierwszy z nieskończonej listy dowodzącej wielkości Omnimesjasza. Jeśli chcecie zacząć poznawać jego wiedzę, to najbliższa modlitwa odbywa się w poniedziałek. ‒ Nam chodzi o aktualne wydarzenie ‒ uparła się kobieta, a Pavlos powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Wnętrze tej dziwnej katedry było od sufitu po sklepienie zajęte przez maszyny. Choć w dwóch miejscach widać jeszcze było naturalne kolumny, a posadzka pozostawała w zasadzie wolna, to przestrzeń tego wielkiego budynku została ograniczona do rozmiarów małego korytarza. Liczne rury i przewody plątały się między sobą, aż nie było sposobu na to, by skupić na nich wzrok, a sufit pozostawał ukryty w ciemnościach. Wtem coś poruszyło się między przewodami, a Pavlos poczuł ucisk w gardle. ‒ Nie opuszczamy tego miejsca, jeśli nie jest to konieczne ‒ stwierdził Tech-kapłan, odpychając na bok swojego podwładnego, który powitał gości w drzwiach. ‒ Zajęlibyście się bezpieczeństwem innych dzielnic. ‒ Właśnie dlatego przyszliśmy do was ‒ zapewniła Cyntia. ‒ Na miejscu zbrodni znaleziono czarne pióra, które zostały wywiezione stąd w kilkunastu sztukach wczorajszego wieczora. ‒ Cyntia. ‒ Odwal się ‒ syknęła, ale było już za późno. Rozległ się huk, a Cyntia znikła gdzieś w obłoku pary. Pierwszy z Tech-kapłanów wyłonił się z białej mgły dzierżąc ciężki klucz. Na widok uzbrojonego mężczyzny, Pavlos natychmiast sięgnął po służbowy pistolet, lecz ten wyrwał mu się z ręki i przyczepił do najbliższej maszyny. Niewiele myśląc, skoczył na Tech-kapłana, gotów wyrwać mu broń z ręki. Złapał w dwóch miejscach czarne narzędzie i szarpnął z całych sił. Zamiast wyrwać klucz, pociągnął napastnika do siebie. Nie zdążył przymierzyć się do zadania ciosu, gdy coś gwałtownie pociągnęło go do góry. Przelatując i obracając się w powietrzu zdołał zobaczyć wielką postać o czarnych skrzydłach, ubraną w czystą biel. Zanim runął z całą siłą twarzą na ziemię, coś złapało go po raz drugi. ‒ Nie powinniście tu wchodzić! ‒ warknęła do niego uskrzydlona kobieta. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania (Fucarius) Kategoria:Siostry Bitwy Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Imperium